Dissociative Identity Quandary
by Panda-chan-plays-tennis
Summary: Penny notices something strange is going on with her boys. She had no idea what she was dealing with and what she would learn about Sheldon's unmentionable past. Who knew Sheldon was so diverse? P/S sails here.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am merely a poor college student whose imagination gets the best of her.

Chapter One

The guys were acting strange. They normally acted strange with the comics, costumes, and conventions, but they were out doing themselves this time. They had been running around all week looking excited but slightly panicked. They seemed to be running around with their heads cut off. Well, except for Sheldon. It was almost as if they were keeping him purposefully out of the loop. Which didn't make sense at all to Penny. He normally kept on the up and up of the inner workings of the group. He was too neurotic not to. Yet, there was Howard telling Leonard of where they could go and that he had gotten "the supplies". 'Supplies for what?' is all Penny could think. 'What are they working so hard on?' It wouldn't be until the end of the week that Penny would understand what.

She got a text from Leonard telling her that they would be away this weekend. Something about a spontaneous convention and they had to catch a train early to get there in time. It wasn't making any sense to her. Sheldon didn't go anywhere without planning everything out to the last detail weeks ahead of time. And they wanted her to believe he up and left with no preparation. No, there was something going on and she would figure out what even if she had to go Junior Rodeo on their asses.

After a horrendous shift at The Cheesecake Factory, Penny was trudging up her stairs. All she wanted to do was take a bath, pour a glass of wine, and watch her TIVO'd episodes of America's Next Top Model. That was what she was going to do. That changed when she heard loud laughing and music coming out of the boys' apartment.

'Oh hell no! They lied to me? Convention my ass! Well, let's see how much they like me just showing up to their little party' Penny pulled out her 'emergency spare key' to open their door. Being as quiet as she could, she stuck her head in to peek at what they were doing. 'Probably made another robot and their celebrating' was her last thought before all thoughts left her head. Her mouth fell open in shock.

Sheldon was pounding shots with Leonard against Howard and Raj. Slamming his glass down, he shouted "Suck it bitches! We rock Leo!" High fiving Leonard (Leo? What the hell?), Sheldon turned around and took a chug of a beer on the counter. Wiping his mouth on shirt sleeve, he looked up to see Penny watching him. His eyes lit up with undisguised pleasure before he made his way towards her.

"Hey! You here to join our little party?" looking at her with hooded eyes (was Sheldon giving her bedroom eyes!), he sauntered up to her with his hand out.

"Name is Lee Cooper. What's yours darlin'?"

~Reviews are most welcome. Both the positive and negative kind…not so much the negative but they are beneficial.~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Penny was puzzled hurtling towards pissed. Where did Sheldon get off on pretending not to know her? After all the times she took care of his crazy ass and drove him around. And what was up with this 'Lee Cooper' crap? She opened her mouth to tell Sheldon off when Leonard interrupted her windup.

"Penny! I didn't know you were coming over! What a surprise!" Leonard exclaimed in his 'I'm lying and I am really bad at it' voice. Hurrying towards her, Leonard pulled her close to whisper in her ear, "I'll catch you up in just a sec. Just go with it." More confused than ever she turned toward Sheldon. 'Might as well use some of this latent acting skill I have' is what she thought as she smiled charmingly at 'Lee.'

"Penny. It's so nice to meet another of the guys' friends" she smiled as she took in the changes in Sheldon. She was almost surprised what a few changes could do to change his entire appearance. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt with fitted jeans and rocking a pair of converse. He had some stubble that gave him a roguish look about him. All and all he was actually pretty cute. 'Who knew? Sheldon, or Lee, cleans up pretty good. Or scruffs down. However that works'

"Very nice to meet you. Leonard didn't tell me that he knew such a fine-looking woman. Although his description probably couldn't do you justice" Sheldon said while leaning in closer to Penny. Penny flushed bright red at his statements. 'Sheldon Cooper is hitting on me. This is sooooo weird' she thought laughing appropriately.

"Well Miss Penny. Would you like to join this party or we could go have our own little party…"

"Alright Lee" Leonard got between the two while Howard and Raj laughed in the background. "Penny probably wants to go home and change since she just got off work. I'm going to walk her over because she needed help with her internet. Be ready to go when I get back, kay?" Pulling Penny out the door, she could hear Sheldon remark to Howard and Raj "Hate to see her leave but love to watch her go." She was once again bright red when she got into her apartment. Turning to Leonard she found that lost anger from earlier.

"What the hell is going on Leonard? Why is Sheldon acting like that and why do we have to call him Lee?" she huffed as she got that out and waited for his response. "It better be good Leonard"

Leonard sat down on her coach pressing the heels of his palms against his eyes. Letting out a loud sigh, Leonard looked up at Penny with resignation.

"You weren't supposed to know Penny. This is our biggest secret. This is something that should never be mentioned to Sheldon. We've kept this from him for awhile now." he said while massaging his temples.

"Leonard! He's right there! What is he not supposed to know?" Penny wasn't finding any connection to what she just saw and what Leonard was telling her.

"Penny, Sheldon isn't over there. That is what I am trying to tell you. He has dissociative identity disorder"

"Disso-what? Leonard, I don't understand what that is. I don't speak…." Penny was shocked out of finishing when Leonard let out a sigh of frustration. Looking up at her, he smiled humorlessly. Shaking his head, Leonard let out another frustrated sigh.

"You are right in a sense. The guy over there is Sheldon but he isn't" standing up Leonard look her straight in the eye "Penny, Sheldon has multiple personalities"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"Leonard that's really weak. For someone with such a high IQ don't you think you could think of something a bit better?" Penny was saying this but she knew Leonard wouldn't lie about something like this. She just didn't want to believe it. Cocky, self-assured, brilliant Sheldon Cooper had such a big problem and she had never even noticed. What kind of friend was she that she didn't see what was going on?.

"Penny it's true. Lee is a separate identity from Sheldon" Leonard looked at her sincerely. He started to pace around her small living room. "Penny, Sheldon's life, while extraordinary, is not something the mental psyche can really handle. Lee is a coping mechanism for Sheldon when life gets to be too much for him"

'When life gets too much? What did that even mean?' Penny wracked her brain to formulate some kind of understanding before she hit the meaning behind Leonard's words. Something was wrong with Sheldon? What would shake him so much that he couldn't deal with it?

"Leonard, what brought about Lee? What can Sheldon not handle?" Penny saw Leonard stiffen and saw that she had stepped on an issue. She knew that he didn't want to betray Sheldon's confidence but didn't want to outright lie to her either. "It's alright if you can't say. But just what causes the shift?" Leonard visibly relaxed and turned to look at her. Penny knew the Leonard was a good friend even with all the shit Sheldon put them through. The guys and she were lucky to have someone so loyal. Even after they had broken up, they were still good friends. She loved Leonard but it was a different kind of love then he wanted.

"It is caused when a build-up of undesirable experiences happen. It is a combo of the failed Arctic expedition, us fighting so much, Kripkey's prank on him, and probably the fact that the anniversary of his father's death is coming up. It probably got to be too much and now Lee is here"

"Wow, I…wow" Who knew that her little whackadoodle was so sensitive? That all the things he seemed he was impervious to were actually a problem.

"Penny, Sheldon doesn't know about Lee and he can't know about him. Not yet anyways"

"What! How could he not know? What about the spots in his memory that can't be explained? Who said that you can't tell him? He needs to know!" Penny wanted to hold Sheldon and tell him it would be ok. That she would protect him from…well apparently himself. Penny took a step back from those thoughts. 'Where did that come from?' she thought but Leonard continued before she could think more on it.

"Lee said we can't" Leonard told her while trying to look anywhere but at her. "Look, Sheldon is not privy to what Lee does but Lee knows everything about Sheldon. Lee fills in the blanks that Sheldon has with mundane things that he would normally be doing. It's really easy since Sheldon is so rigid with his life. Lee doesn't have to get creative with the fill-ins. Lee is there to protect him, sometimes both mentally and physically" Leonard smirked in a self depreciating manner.

"Physically?"

"Well, like you, I believed that Sheldon could handle whatever mental problems he was dealing with. That he should face his bullies and problems, like we all had to, and move on. Well, I was about to tell Sheldon when Lee came out. He decked me but then helped me back up. Lee told me that Sheldon wouldn't be able to handle knowing that Lee was there. One day he would be ready but until then I needed to back off."

"But why is Lee here right now? I thought that he was fine when I saw you guys this morning"

"He was but the Board of Directors laid into him about the Kripkey prank incident. Sheldon walked in and Lee walked out. We don't even know what happened in there. We thought this might happen when the meeting was scheduled on Tuesday. We actually had time to plan for Lee this time. Sometimes Lee just shows up and life gets a bit more exciting for all of us" Leonard was smiling at something he thought. Snickering at a thought, he looked up at Penny with a twinkle in his eye. "One time, we left for drinks and woke up in Mexico. All we had on were sombreros, and boots. Getting back to Pasadena without any pants or money to our name was a venture I'll never forget. It was hard to get Sheldon to let us keep the sombrero up for awhile. He didn't get why we looked at it and laughed. "

"So Lee is here fairly often?" Penny was starting to see that Lee was going to be interesting that's for sure. The question, however, brought back the sadness into Leonard's eyes.

"Often enough unfortunately. Lee has told us that, while he enjoys hanging out with us, all he wants is for Sheldon to not need him" getting up, Leonard started walking to the door. "We're going out for some drinks and who knows where we will end up. Hopefully somewhere with at least a pair of pants." Leonard snorted at this thought and as he was walking out, Penny knew that she had to be there.

"Can I come?" Penny didn't want to be a tag-along but she had to come. Had to see a side of Sheldon, rather Lee, that she never knew could be possible. Grinning at her with something that Penny had never seen in his face before, he shrugged at her.

"Sure but only if you think you can keep up" closing with that, he walked out the door telling her she had five minutes.

Penny smiled and dashed to room. She had to look killer tonight for whatever they got up to. There was no way to be certain but she knew that tonight was going to be one she wouldn't forget. Thinking about how 'Lee' looked made Penny halt for a second, but shake her head to get rid of some images starting to form. The thought of Lee dancing with her made her stomach do little flips. Those smoldering eyes earlier made her want….

'Get a grip on yourself Penny! It's still Sheldon in there.' But all she could think of was the image of Sheldon, Lee rather, grinding up against her tonight. As much as she told herself that it was not what she wanted, she was already thinking of bars they could go to with good dance floors.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

After Penny's "five" minutes to get ready, she went over to meet up with the guys. What she saw was surprise, that was certain. Apparently Lee didn't want the guys looking like dorks while out with him, so he made them change. They looked, as crazy as it was, normal. They were in different colored fitted shirts, instead of their normal superhero tees, and actually wearing blue jeans. Howard was wearing a blue Lacoste polo, feeling at his neck in what seemed a desperate attempt to cover up his lack of a turtleneck. Next to him was Raj, with a white striped button-down shirt open to a red shirt. Leonard was wearing a black shirt and had contacts instead of his normal glasses. Penny could notice, and appreciate the differences, but they were still her boys. Her nerds that she loved.

Lee noticed Penny's appreciation at his handy work and smirked. Slinking up behind her, he whispered in her ear.

"They look normal don't they? Almost like people that you would want to hang out with in public" Penny was shocked at this. Did he think her so shallow that she only cared about appearances? Turning towards him, she meant to give him a piece of her mind. She blinked at the tightly covered chest right in front of her. 'Forgot how tall he is' Penny looked up and saw a twinkle in his eye. The realization sank in. Lee had tested her friendship for the guys and apparently she passed. She threw a quizzical eyebrow up at Lee. He returned with a wink and a smile.

"They had to change because last time we were almost denied access because of their looks. I couldn't care less what they look like but Californians are far too superficial. In Texas all ya need is to bring a six pack and everyone wants to be your friend." There was that drawl that was missing from Sheldon's everyday speaking voice. Penny didn't want to admit it did bad things to her. Made her think things that shouldn't be thought of unless in the sanctity of one's own room.

"You don't think we look goofy do you Penny?" Leonard asked, looking at her sheepishly. Penny wanted to hug him for his awkwardness. He thought he looked goofy in normal clothes but was perfectly fine in his normal attire. Her boys were so cute.

"You guys look great. You're going to have to beat the girls off with a stick" Howard perked up at this and his normal leer found its way back to his face.

"Well Fair Penny, you yourself are nothing to scoff at"

Penny had put on a swirly red dress with a pair of flats (apparently she had to be ready for anything). She had done up her hair with a penny-blossom as a center piece. It only seemed right that, even though he wasn't really Sheldon, she should wear something that he made.

"Well boys" she linked her arms in between Raj and Leonard, "Where we off to?" Lee smirked at this.

"Well now that we have a girl, we're going dancing Penny" he replied. Pulling a pair of keys out of his pocket, he called over his shoulder "I'm drivin'!"

'Lee drives?' was all Penny could think of while they walked out.

Apparently, not only could he drive but he had a car as well. Well, not a car. Giant truck would be a better description. Four doors, silver Dodge that still smelled brand new. Penny learned that he kept it at Howard's when he wasn't around so nothing happened to it and so Sheldon wouldn't find it. The truck just screamed country and looked a bit out of place in Pasadena.

They pulled up at 'Drive-It' and surprised Penny again. It was a well-known club that was known for having great drinks and the best dance music. Penny had gone a few times with her friends but normally they got trashed and split up during the night. She looked at the guys and saw Leonard, Raj, and Howard looking noticeably nervous. 'They probably aren't comfortable with this kind of scene' and before Penny could offer some advice Lee turned around.

"Now remember what I told ya'll." The guys smiled wanly in response as they got out of the car. Penny looked over at Lee with the look of 'what'd you say?'. Lee smiled and told her "It's a guy thing."

They headed into the club with the bouncer slapping Lee on the back like old friends. 'How often is Lee out?' is all Penny could think before the thunderous music hit her ears. Smiling, she motioned to the dance floor with a big 'Please' in her eyes. The guys, still a little wary, shook their heads no and headed towards the bar. That is except for Lee. Smirking, he grasped her hand and pulled her towards the middle of the club. The beat was pulsing through her body and her head slightly spinning in a adrenaline rush. 'I am going to be dancing with Sheldon, no! Lee. This is so crazy!' but her thoughts were lost to her when Lee pulled her flush against him.

Her brain ground to a halt. Lee was grinding with her and skimming his hands over her midsection. Brushing against her thigh made her shudder in excitement. She could hear him breathing in her ear and made her a little giddy to know that she wasn't alone in her breathlessness. Turning around, she wrapped her arms around him and continued to dance against him. Penny could feel the clearly defined abs underneath her hands as they moved and she wished that she could see them. Her face flushed in embarrassment. 'This is still Sheldon Cooper. You can't be thinking these thoughts when you know that he will be back later.'

They finished the song and he moved in closer to her. She shivered slightly as she felt his breath on her ear. "I'm going to get a drink. You want one?" Nodding, Penny motioned towards the bathroom while motioning "One Minute." She walked into the bathroom and leaned against the counter trying to get her breathing under control. How did he make her lose control? Sheldon or Lee it didn't matter. Both got under her skin and made her feel immeasurable amounts of emotion. Good and bad.

Penny fixed her hair a bit, touched up her gloss, and walked out to find her boys. She saw them all at the bar and made a bee line towards them. She wasn't three feet away when she felt a hand grasp her wrist. Penny turned around to lay into him when she froze at who it was. "Oh crap on a cracker" is all she could say.

"Hewo baby! What's say you dancing whit me?" Kripkey leered at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Penny didn't know what to do. Here was the main reason that Lee was here. The instigating factor of what was wrong with Sheldon's mental health. Penny wanted to throttle him. She wanted to ask him what had happened during the meeting for the switch to occur.

Kripkey took her silence as assent and pulled her in close to him. Until he was pressed up to her did Penny try to release herself from the creeper's grasp. He wasn't taking the hint and pulled her in closer. 'Ugh! He is so gross!' she though as she pushed against him to get away. Gross and deceptively strong apparently.

Penny looked around to make sure that Lee was not looking in her direction. No such luck. Lee looked livid at the bar, before handing his drink to Leonard. He strode over to Penny and Kripkey as if the club had parted for him. 'I'd get out of his way too. He looks scary!' Penny thought before she was pulled into Lee's arms.

"Kripkey, what rock did you crawl out under from this time?" Lee sneered at Kripkey before glancing down at her. She could tell that he was trying to assess if she'd been hurt. This made her heart flutter a little and pulled a smile out of her. Lee nodded and smiled, before turning a stony face back to Kripkey.

"Why're you cwock bwocking Cwooper?" Kripkey was clearly drunk off his ass.

"No need to block from your almost nonexistence cock. Just had to get Penny away before she caught something from you."

"You'we just angwy that I got you fiwed! You'we nothing but a hack! A joke as.." Kripkey never finished his sentence before Lee punched him square center in his face. Kripkey fell to the ground holding his clearly broken nose and howling in pain. Lee towered over him and sneered at his crumpled form.

"Say that again! Come on!" Lee's smirk was all sorts of evil and he was too focused on Kripkey that he didn't see the security making their way towards him. Penny saw them however and she looked for the exits. Seeing an exit in the back she pulled on his arm. He turned towards her and his glare softened.

"We gotta get outta here Lee!" She pulled him to the back and out the door. They raced down the alleyway and came out on the main street. Penny pulled him into another bar and looked out the window. The security was out looking around the street for them but didn't seem to think to check the bar. They went back inside and Penny let out a sigh. She really didn't want to bail Lee out of jail tonight.

She looked up at him and saw him smiling down at her. His look made her flush with pleasure and another feeling she really didn't want to label just yet. This was still Sheldon. Dr. Whackadoodle. She needed to figure out what her heart was trying to tell her. She copped out on analyzing her feelings to analyzing Lee's. The reason he was here was now out on the table.

"So. Sheldon got fired. That's why you're here" not even questioning herself on this matter. She knew she was right. Sheldon's world would be off kilter if he got fired from CAL Tech. His world revolved around his work and CAL Tech was his work. Lee's smile faltered a bit before coming back. Not as strong but it was still there.

"You got it darlin. Sheldon couldn't handle being fired twice and here I am. Not sure what he's gonna do but I'm here till I know he's ready" Penny didn't think she would ever get used to the fact that there were two people in this one body. This one tall, lean, southern, wonderfully delici…..

"Girls! Why are standing in the door? You need to join the Par-Tay!" Penny was interrupted from her thoughts by a voice screeching in her ear. She turned to see that the hostess of the bar they went in was dressed in style. Well, she assumed he wanted to be called a hostess from how he was dressed. Penny looked around and noticed what kind of bar she drug Lee into.

"Um…we were actually just leav…." The hostess stopped her before she could finish. The drag queen was draping herself across the hostess stand while smiling lasciviously at Lee.

"But Girl! That man there could win our amateur strip night! Couple Gs to make the night a bit brighter! He is all sorts of yummy!" The hostess was flirting blatantly with Lee by now, who was just smiling charmingly taking it in stride. In all actuality, he looked to be enjoying the attention being given to him.

"No No! I'm sure he.." Lee stopped her this time by pressing a finger to her lips. A full blown smile filled his face, which left Penny a little weak the in the knees, before pulling her deeper into the club. The techno music pulsed around them as he signed the sheet the hostess handed to him.

"Penny! How could I not? Didn't you hear? I'm all sorts of yummy!"

**Let me know if you want to see the pic for the next chapter. I posted this story on livejournal first and someone drew the most amazing piece of fanart for me. If you want me to post it, let me know.****


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Penny sipped on her martini at the bar contemplating her night thus far. The bartender at Chaser's, the bar they had run into, had suggested it. 'Been awhile since I had to pay for a drink' she thought as she surveyed the room. Neon lights lit up the dance floor, where men of all kinds were bumping and grinding. Penny had, up until a few minutes ago, been in the middle of it. Lee was carted away to the back to get ready for the strip night which left Penny standing gaping after him. She went to sit down before someone had grabbed her arm. She turned and saw a very handsome man smiling at her.

"Hey! Who was that cowboy you came in with?" The blonde looking Adonis asked her. Penny giggled at the cowboy comment. Sheldon tried to hard to not be associated with redneck family and here he was being described as a cowboy.

"He's just a friend of mine."

"So he's free! Sweet! Is he going to be part of the strip night cause I want to stick a few singles in his waistband" he waggled his eyebrow suggestively.

Laughing at his frankness, Penny continued on talking with Adonis (turned out to be his actual name.) before he pulled her on the dance floor to pass the time. They had danced for thirty minutes before Penny had to bow out. She could hardly keep up and she didn't want to miss any minute of Shel…Lee stripping. She was thinking of why she would want to see him stripping. 'It's still Sheldon! I mean Lee is a part of him that is great. But she wanted to help Sheldon! Not jump his bones! Right?' Penny was jolted out of her thoughts by the DJ booming over the speakers.

"Who wants to see some skin!" He yelled, which was followed by a chorus of yells, catcalls, whistles, and clapping. Penny moved to the front of the stage and was ready. 'I don't want to miss an inch of him!' came unbidden to her thoughts. Blushing at they thought she watched the first guys hump a pole. They were getting a good reception but the crowd was clearly not pleased. It wasn't until six men later that the room would explode. After number six, the host came back on stage for the next intro.

"Thank you James for that …lovely display. Didn't know you had gotten THAT pierced. Moving On! Our last contestant, but certainly not the least, is our very own cowboy. He hails from Houston, Texas and is always ready for a good time. He was part of junior rodeo so he knows how to ride gentlemen. Without further ado! The stud from Houston: LEE COOPER!"

The host jumped out of the way as the lights went off on the stage. Soon music started up and the men went crazy! Lee swaggered on the stage with just a cowboy hat, boots, and his jeans on. Someone must have given him some oil cause his abs glistened in strobe lights. The catcalls got louder the closer to the pole he got. He lifted his eyes to Penny and winked right before the lyrics started.

Well, I walk into the room  
Passing out hundred dollar bills  
And it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grill  
And I buy the bar a double round of crown  
And everybody's getting down  
An' this town ain't never gonna be the same.

Lee had been handed a chair and was circling it slowing, mouthing the words to the song. He dropped into it, leaned back and spread his legs. The crowd went wild. Penny was getting shoved around, until she found herself in the back. Men were vying for some of Lee's attention. Grinning, Penny pulled out her camera and took a shot of a particularly eager man that was shoving a twenty into Lee's pants. Grinning, Lee pushed the man back off the stage before getting up to saunter about some more. Not without unzipping his jeans first that is. Penny's face felt like it was on fire. Penny had never felt so warm at a display of a man stripping. And he wasn't even close to done.

Cause I saddle up my horse  
And I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
On my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy

Well I don't give a dang about nothing  
I'm singing and Bling- Blanging  
While the girls are drinking  
Long necks down!  
And I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy  
Or my Chevrolet for your Escalade  
Or your freak parade  
I'm the only John Wayne left in this town

His boots had been kicked off back stage and Lee was slowly letting more and more skin show from his jeans. Multiple men had already stormed the stage, stuffing money and phone numbers into his pants and pockets. Lee just smiled, hip checked the men, and sent them back on their way.

And I saddle up my horse  
And I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
On my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy

Lee was leaning against the pole, slid down, and when he came back up his pants didn't. Penny gasped but took another picture. She wanted to make sure this night was not just a dream. A wonderful, delightfully, dirty dream. Kicking the pants off, Lee smirked at the audience. He raised an eyebrow at Penny and licked his lips. It took all her self control not to throw herself at him. She kept stating in her head 'It is Sheldon. It is Sheldon. It is… holy crap on a cracker!' Penny leaned forward to get a better picture of Lee grinding with the floor.

I'm a thourough-bred  
That's what she said  
In the back of my truck bed  
As I was gettin' buzzed on suds  
Out on some back country road.  
We where flying high  
Fine as wine, having ourselves a big and rich time  
And I was going, just about as far as she'd let me go.  
But her evaluation  
Of my cowboy reputation  
Had me begging for salvation  
All night long  
So I took her out giggin frogs  
Introduced her to my old bird dog  
And sang her every Wilie Nelson song I could think of 

Lee was swaying to the music and singing along as long as he could. The men below him were just eating it up. Penny had never known that Sheldon had such an exhibitionist streak. That or such cut abs. The lights made them gleam and see the definition clearly. She fanned herself before noticing the Lee had caught her doing it. He tipped his hat in her direction and grinned. Another photo was taken.

And we made love  
And I saddle up my horse  
And I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
On my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy 

Lee threw his hat into the crowd which led to a small fight for it. He smiled lasciviously at the crowd before hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers. Penny was already nodding in appreciation at this.

What? What?  
Save A Horse Ride A Cowboy  
Everybody says  
Save a Horse Ride a cowboy.

Just as he was sliding them down to reveal some tantalizing hipbones, the music stopped. The crowd cried out at the injustice, and Lee shrugged in empathy with pout on his face. He bowed low before strolled off the stage to the loudest round of applause all night. Right before he rounded the corner to the backstage, he winked at Penny. The crowd, not knowing it was to her, went ape. They were yelling for an encore and making some propositions that Penny didn't know were possible. The host came back on stage and shushed the crowd.

"According the rules, the winner is the man who received the most cheers. It is more than apparent to anyone here who won tonight! LEE COOPER!" The crowd's din was almost deafening. She was laughing and trying to cheer at the same time. Wolf whistles rose up from the crowd when Lee, with his pants back on, came back to get his cash. He made a show out of his thanks to his crowd, acting like a Miss America Pageant winner with his over the top waves and mock sobs. This just made Penny laugh harder and cheer louder.

Penny knew that she was going to have a hard time hearing later that night and talking tomorrow was not going to happen. She didn't care though. Leonard was right. When you went out with Lee, you never knew what you're getting into.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Penny was sitting at the bar, waiting for Lee to come back from his adoring public. Men kept grabbing him to talk to him, take pictures, and even proposition him. Numbers were being shoved into all of his pockets, normally followed by a firm squeeze. She giggled at the Lee's attempts to be polite but still get away. He finally made his way to Penny and leaned against the bar. This brought back the thoughts of him leaning against the pole on the stage. Half naked and glistening. Before she could go down that train of thought, Lee interrupted her.

"Man! Those guys are all fingers. I think my poor butt is abused!" looking at Penny, he smirked. "Would you kiss it better?"

Penny's drink spewed across the bar, to Lee's amusement and the men around her disgust. Glaring, she wiped her mouth before turning to Lee fully. He was smiling at her and made her want to push back a little.

"Well Sugar, it's not my cup of tea but I'm sure I could find someone who'd like to do something with your butt" she made to turn but Lee pulled her back. Directly into his arms. She fell flush against him, feeling just how warm he was and how solid his body was. She couldn't stop thinking about how much she liked him. He wasn't like her choice in men. Normally she was attracted to men that were bulky and had bulging muscles. Lee, or Sheldon rather, was lean with tight muscles. More a gymnast then a football player. She glanced up and noticed how close his face was to her. She licked her lips at the sight of his lips. Just a few more inches and she could just…

"Did you know Sheldon's favorite color is red?" Lee said charmingly.

"What?" Of all the things that he could say at that moment he said that. Penny pulled back and reminded herself that this was Sheldon. Lee was just a small facet of him and would go away. Blinking, maybe that's why he said it.

"So, 2351"

"What?" He was jumping everywhere.

"2351 is how much I made from winning. 2000 from winning the contest and 351 from people shoving bills in my pants. So 1175.50 goes to you."

"What! No Lee! You won that and it was you up there shaking what your mama gave you"

"Actually what she gave Sheldon but that is beyond the point. I wouldn't have done it without you dragging me here, after saving me from going to jail. It is only fair that I give you half. That and you could use the money to fix your check engine light. Sheldon would be helped and thus helping me. It all works out"

"That was…a rather Sheldonesque answer. It's surprising got think that he is still in there" Lee looked a little put off by that statement. Penny remembered that they were only here because Sheldon was having a mental breakdown. Lee was only here because Sheldon was in such distress that he couldn't cope.

"Lee, I'm sorry. I didn't think"

"You didn't but that's ok. Sheldon will be alright and be back eventually." Turning towards the door, he turned back to Penny. "We better go find the guys and see what they got up to" He walked out the door while pulling out his cell phone.

Penny followed him out while thinking about Sheldon v. Lee. She didn't get very far into the train of thought due to Lee finding the guys. They were wasted and missing a few articles of clothing. They had been looking for them and went into most of the bars on the street. Problem was they were coerced into taking shots in each one. Penny giggled at this notion. There were twenty something bars on this street.

Lee herded them into the truck and headed back to the apartment. Howard and Raj were dropped off along the way at Raj's apartment. Lee made sure they got in the apartment safe and left Penny with Leonard in the truck.

Penny leaned back thinking about all that he transpired. She learned that Sheldon had DID. That Lee was one sexy beast and she was interested in him. That he didn't want her to be interested in him. He continued to remind her that Sheldon was coming back. She thought about why that was. Was he trying to tell her something about Sheldon? She dozed on this thought that she didn't realize Lee had come back. Or that they had made it back to the apartment. Someone shaking her shoulder woke her up.

"Penny. We're here" Lee helped Leonard up the stairs while Penny trailed after them. He put Leonard to bed before turning back to Penny. He walked her to her apartment door and leaned against it. She looked up at him waiting for him to say something.

"I like you Penny. Truly I do. When I am not 'out', I try to keep up with you through Sheldon" Penny smiled at his admission. She opened her mouth to reply. To tell him that she liked him too but then he pressed a finger to her lips.

"It would never work Penny. At all. You need to remember that I am not here forever. I wish I didn't even exist but I do. I am what most would call a necessary evil. "He smile self-depreciatingly. "You should try for a guy that is an actually option for the long run. I am short term at best. Just think about it." Lee kissed her cheek before heading back to his apartment. Before he walked in he called back "Sheldon will be in this body next time you see it. Act accordingly. Good night Penny."

Penny felt the tears sting her eyes before she thought to go into her apartment. 'Figures. Perfect guy rolls in and he is the most unavailable' she groused as she got ready for bed. Lying down, she reflected about why she liked Lee. She started alphabetically but only got to 'Abs' before she fell asleep.

Coffee was her main objective in the morning. She ran out again cause she forgot to buy some. Her reasoning being that the guys always had coffee (or at least Leonard does) and she could just sweet talk her way into him giving her some.

Preparing for Sheldon's 'Milk Thief' rant, she walked in with her key to Leonard trying to open some Advil. A better word would be failing. He looked too hung-over to comprehend the tiny instructions on the top of the cap. Penny walked over and opened it for him. Rather than letting him spill the bottle, she handed him a few to take. He smiled weakly at her before taking them dry. He proceeded to chug down some Gatorade.

Penny set up to start some coffee before the sound of footsteps made her turn. She saw Sheldon walk in the room, looking oddly out of sorts.

"Morning Sheldon" Penny said while Leonard merely grunted. Sheldon looked up disbelieving into her eyes. Worried, Penny lifted her hand to his forehead. "You feelin all right sweetie?"

Lightly pushing her hand down, Sheldon looked at her a bit more anxiously.

"I'm not Sheldon. We have a problem"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"What do you mean you're not Sheldon?" Leonard walked around the island, looking more lucid then he had a moment ago.

"I mean I'm Lee! Sheldon didn't take over like he normally does and he is still closed off from me." Lee started to pace around the living room, pushing his hair back in frustration. "This has never happened before. Sheldon has always come back, after he has rationalized what he should do next. He never leaves for more than a day." Penny hated to see Lee so distressed. It made her heart wrench for Sheldon that he couldn't stand coming back to reality. That he was so depressed that couldn't manage to face the world.

"Well, it hasn't been an entire day yet. You still have about" she checked the clock on the microwave "four hours, right? Maybe he'll show back up then" Penny saw a little of the stress seep out her boys shoulders. Leonard smiled encouragingly at Lee.

"See? Penny's right. Sheldon is not someone we should be rushing. He'll just rebel against it on principle." He clapped before wincing. "On that note, I am going to go try and sleep off this hangover. You weren't even there most of the night Lee and I still got wasted. Where did you guys go?"

Penny blushed at the thought of last night. The thought of Sheldon's glistening abs...no! Lee, she meant Lee. Sheldon was the whackadoodle that lived across from her. Lee was someone she could be with. But Lee was a facet of Sheldon. Did that mean…

"Never mind. I probably really don't want to know anyways. I'm going to go into the soothing darkness of my room. I'll see you later Penny" turning to Lee, he clapped him on the shoulder. "Once again, it's been fun Lee but I hope I won't be seeing you later. No offense." Leonard walked to his room and Penny heard the door shut lightly. Turning back to Lee she noticed how nervous he still looked.

"How about we go get some breakfast? You can't start the day without the proper nourishment. Sheldon would probably have an aneurism if he knew how off his schedule he is." Lee cracked a small smile at her joke, his appreciation at her attempt to placate him was evident in his eyes. Was Sheldon this expressive with his eyes? She had never taken the time to really look Sheldon in the eye to notice.

"I'm go change and then we're gonna head out ok?" Penny asked while back pedaling out of the apartment. Lee nodded before heading back to Sheldon's room. Penny hurried through getting ready. She didn't have much time left with Lee and she wanted to make the most out of it. Pulling her hoodie of the chair, she walked out the door to see Lee waiting for her next to the stairs.

"Ready to go, milady?" Lee smiled charmingly.

"Yep, let's hit it" Penny bounced down the steps with Lee following at a much more sedated gait behind her. They fell into a companionable silence, after deciding to eat at the small bistro a few blocks down.

While walking to the bistro, Penny kept thinking about how weird it was going to be to keep this a secret from Sheldon. To pretend that she hadn't seen him bumping and grinding on the stage last night. To pretend that there wasn't another personality dwelling in his subconscious.

"Penny. It's going to be hard but keeping it from Sheldon will be easier then you think" Penny started at his statement. How did he know what she was thinking? He smirked at her before tapping his skull. "I'm still a certified genius, Penny, even as a different personality. There were few things that you would be thinking of. I merely guessed at the most probable." They had made it to the bistro by the time he had finished. The hostess gave an appreciative look at Lee before sending Penny a nasty one. Penny responded in kind.

They were sat outside on the terrace and were left with the menus. Penny was thinking about what she wanted when a notion came to her.

"What happens if Sheldon doesn't come back in " she checked her phone "three and a half hours?"

"I'll take over the world and keep you as a concubine" Lee remarked nonchalantly, without looking up from his menu. This startled Penny before she saw the grin Lee was hiding behind his menu.

"Jerk! Be serious!" she smacked him with her menu while he laughed at her.

"Seriously tho, I really don't know. Sheldon has never not come back. He always has after one of his episodes. His mind works too fast for him to not to decide on a course of action fast. He will" it sounded more like he was trying to reassure himself more than her so Penny let it slide. She reached across to squeeze his hand to support him. He gave a small smile before throwing himself into maintaining small talk. He kept it at anything that couldn't be taken back to the 'Sheldon Issue' but they were both still thinking about it.

They headed back, after deciding on watching a movie at the guys' house. Incase Sheldon showed up anytime; they wanted him to be in familiar surroundings when he came back. Penny sat in her normal spot with Lee sitting in Sheldon's. They put in "Dr. Who" even though both of them had seen it multiple times. This led to both of them starting to drift off. Penny noted that Lee had fallen asleep before she decided to close her eyes. 'Just five minutes' she told herself. She didn't notice that she had leaned against Lee and that he had pulled her closer to him.

When Penny woke up, they were laying with their legs entwined, with Penny on top on Lee's torso. 'We must have dozed off for a sec' she thought as she stretched a bit. Penny then noticed Lee's eyes flickering open. 'Well, Lee will be gone soon. Might as well get it out of my system.' Smiling lazily, she leaned in and kissed him. It wasn't until she noticed he wasn't reciprocating that she realized something was wrong. Pulling back she saw the shock, confusion, and something she couldn't quite place.

"Penny, I must ask that you desist with your advances. That and I would appreciate it greatly if you could tell me why we are in such a position to begin with. I don't recall any reason for you to be in such close proximity with my person"

'Uh oh!' is all Penny could think before she darted off of him and out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

'Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap!' Penny darted through her front door before locking it. She leaned against the door, chest heaving from the short dash and from the surprise of it being Sheldon, not Lee, she was kissing on the couch. 'I gotta get out of here!' was her only thought as she grabbed her purse to get out of the building. Penny knew that she was going to have to face Sheldon but right now she couldn't think of it. She didn't want to explain why she was on top of him and why she kissed him.

'Oh crap on a cracker! I kissed Sheldon!' she finally found her keys, in the recesses of her couch, and made for the door.

Knock Knock Knock "Penny?"

'Shit!' Penny stopped breathing in hopes that he would think she wasn't home and leave.

Knock Knock Knock "Penny?"

'C'mon Sheldon! Think I'm not home' she crossed her fingers while inching towards her window. If push came to shove, she could always escape out the fire escape.

Knock Knock Knock "Penny?"

She waited for the sound of his door closing. She heard the footsteps leave her door and yes! There was the closing of the guys' door. She rushed to her door and quietly snuck out, with her back turned to get to her lock faster. She locked her door before whirling around to head down the stairs.

Whirling right into a chest.

A chest she knew intimately well.

"Penny? Why did you give the pretense of not being home?" Sheldon asked her, while pushing her away gently from his body.

'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! He has the IQ of 180 something! How could he not know you were faking it!' Penny felt herself flush from the embarrassment of the entire situation. She wished she knew how to proceed here. How to say the right thing so that this could all blow over.

"Sheldon, I am really late! I have to go" she tried to dart past him but she collided with his chest again when he stepped in her way.

"Penny. All I want is the answer to my earlier query. Why were you laying upon my person?" Sheldon's stare pierced straight through Penny. All she wanted to do was tell him everything. How she was in love with his other half and that she kissed him cause she thought he was Lee. Her gaze darted to his lips and she thought of how they felt against her. She felt flushed thinking of Lee especially him from last night.

"I was testing a theory?" her response sounded weak even to her but Penny knew she was grasping at straws now. What she didn't expect was for Sheldon to cock his head to the side and look at her like she was a new equation to figure out.

"And what, might I ask, were you trying to find out?" Sheldon clasped his arms behind him and looked at her curiously. 'Yes!' Penny did a mental happy dance at her small victory. Putting on the most serious face she could muster, Penny looked at him in feigned shock.

"Sheldon! You should know that, without all the data, I cannot release my findings. When I finish the experiment, you will be the first one to know." Sheldon nodded at her explanation with a look of resignation and …was that disappointment? Penny was jostled out of her thoughts by Sheldon responding to her load of B.S. she just gave him.

"Well then Penny, I look forward to your findings. I must say that I am please that you are finding a superior way of using your free time. Your previous endeavors left much to be desired for your mind's stimulation." Penny frowned at this. What did he mean 'Superior way of using your free time?' Jerk! 'I'll show him superior.' At the end of speech, Penny sidled up to his front and pressed herself close.

"Well Sheldon" she looped her arms around his neck, "there is more data that I need to get to prove my theory. Any chance you might" she looked coquettishly through her eyelashes up at him "help me 'get some'?" She saw the red flush that his face took as he took in her words' and body language's meaning. He cleared his throat before putting his hands at her waist. Penny's eyes widened in surprise at his movement and boldness. I made her a little giddy with anticipation. Maybe Lee was right. Maybe there was more to Sheldon then Penny knew.

"If it is in the name of science, Penny, I don't know that I can refuse" Penny felt her heart quicken a bit at his admission. Without realizing her motion, she leaned up into his loose embrace. Using her hand to pull him down, Penny pressed her lips softly against Sheldon's.

The same sparks she felt with Lee flared to life the moment their lips touched and magnified when Sheldon reciprocated the kiss. Sighing, Penny pressed herself fully against Sheldon and ran her fingers through his hair. This jolted Sheldon out of the moment and he pulled away abruptly. Frowning at the loss, Penny gathered her bearings. Why'd Sheldon stop kissing her? It felt so surreal that she wanted to continue kissing Sheldon. 'Speaking of Sheldon' Penny mused to herself as she saw him trying to gather his thoughts.

"I hope that was sufficient for your research Penny. I look forward to more experimenting…I mean! I look forward to your conclusion." Flustered Sheldon made a hasty retreat back to his apartment.

Smirking, Penny headed back to her apartment to get ready for work later. Pressing her fingers to her lips, Penny giggled and thought of the sparks she felt from such a simple kiss. What kinds of electricity would she feel when they went a little further. She felt something with Lee but the spark she felt with Sheldon was the same if not stronger. 'This is worth 'experimenting' more on later' Penny mused to herself while making her through her apartment. This thought helped solidify her plan of getting to know the other side of Sheldon and figuring out where Lee truly originated from. Penny knew that she wanted to help Sheldon with his Lee problem. That and maybe to feel some more sparks.

Singing 'Soft Kitty' and twirling in her bedroom, Penny made her way to the shower to plot some more.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Penny had finally worked out a plan of attack. She was going to ask Sheldon subtle questions about his childhood and find out what caused the reason. Then he would be fixed and fall into Penny's arms. Flushing, Penny stirred her cake batter faster. 'Ok that may be a little farfetched but a girl can hope.'

She was making funfetti cupcakes to ease her way into the boys apartments cause really, who hates funfetti cupcakes. Penny hoped that Sheldon liked them. She felt herself get a little warmer thinking of Sheldon, with his long dexterous fingers, slowly eating a cupcake, licking frosting off his fingertips. 'Oh girl! You need to stop these train of thoughts.' Penny put the cupcakes into the oven to bake and turned the timer on.

'Ok. This means that I have time to go get ready. Hopefully Sheldon and I can 'experiment' some more today' Penny thought as she finished clearing up the counter. Penny skipped into her room to find the perfect 'Sheldon tell me your secrets and then ravish me' outfit.

After the cupcakes were done, and Penny had on the perfect Sheldon outfit (she found a Batman shirt the guys gave her and paired it with some tiny shorts), before she was ready to face Sheldon. Penny knew he would be at the apartment, even though it was the middle of the day, due to the fact that he was looking for a new position. Kripkey wasn't lying when he told them that Sheldon had been fired. Sheldon, after his Lee episode, just stated that he was going to find a better place to work. One that wasn't inhabited by mediocre minds and faulty management. Letting herself in, Penny saw Sheldon working away on his computer.

"Penny, you do know that social convention states that one should knock, receive acknowledgement of said knock, and be asked into a person's dwelling. Sighing, Penny opened the door but didn't step out. Standing in the apartment, with one hand on the door, Penny did as he asked.

Knock Knock Knock "Sheldon" Knock Knock Knock "Sheldon" Knock Knock Knock "Sheldon can I come in?" He glared at her before letting out a sigh.

"Penny why are you here?" Smiling, Penny knew that she had won a small victory over Sheldon.

"I brought over cupcakes for you guys. I washed everything that could be washed before putting it in or using it to make them so no worries" Sheldon looked mildly interested at the mention of cupcakes. Spinning around, he turned to be facing her. Penny flushed at the intense stare that Sheldon was using to assess her. 'How did I ever not notice how nice his eyes are?' Penny pushed the thoughts out of her head when she saw him open his mouth to say something.

"What kind are they?" standing up, he came over to peer at her baked goods. With flourish, Penny pulled the foil off the top of her plate to reveal the cupcakes laying perfectly. Looking up Penny, noticed how Sheldon's eyes lit up when he saw them. 'Score! Everyone loves Funfetti!'

"Funfetti is a good choice Penny. I accept. I will get some plates." Turning around fluidly, he made his way into the kitchen with Penny following him. Putting down the plate, she noted how graceful he actually was.

"So did you eat Funfetti as child?" she wanted to get started on her plan to get the rewards part of it. She wanted to be better and to see that he wanted to be with her.

"My mother would often make these kind of cupcakes for Missy, my brother, and myself. She loves to bake" Penny could see, for how different they are, that he loved his mother.

"So your Dad never ate them with you?" She knew his father was dead but it may be important. She noted how he stopped, before continuing to pull plates out of the cabinet.

"My father found them to be a waste of time and would not partake in their consumption" his tone was clipped. 'This is more like it' Penny noted as she thought of the next thought question she could ask.

"What was your father like?"

Sheldon looked at her quizzically and a bit exasperatedly. "He was Texan. Big, loud, loved his guns and beer, kind of man. He was a good man." His voice got a bit of a drawl, almost like Lee's. Leaning in, Penny didn't say anything in hopes that he would continue. "He would take me to the football games, hunting, and came to all my science fairs. He was proud of my accomplishments."

Penny felt tears sting at her eyes. 'So sweet!' was all she could think. "Well, Sheldon, let's eat these cupcakes before the idea gets away from us." She grabbed a plate, put a cupcake on her plate and headed to her spot on the couch.

"We should watch something" Penny started to rifle through the DVDs on the shelf. Sheldon put his plate down, and leaned over her to grab a DVD. His body line was pressed intimately with hers. She could feel the heat coming off of him while he was nonchalantly grabbing a few DVDs. Penny had to tell herself to breathe properly and gasped when he grabbed one of her hips to steady himself. Before her brain could get around his lean body against her, he was up and handing her some DVDs.

"I think 'Howl's Moving Castle' would be a good choice to watch. It is cinematically pleasing and the story is not too farfetched for you to be bored with." Deciding for them, he put the DVD in and sat down in his designated spot. Taking a deep breath to calm her heart down, Penny sat down to watch the movie.

What she hadn't expected was that she was going to enjoy it. It was sweet and exciting. She didn't think that anime was normally worth it but this one actually was good. Once it was over, she wanted to watch it again. "How come you never showed me good anime before?"

"Penny, most of the anime we have shown you is good. However, it did not relate to you very well. Miyazaki is a brilliant director, whose movies can translate into most cultures."

"There are more? Let's watch another!"

"Penny, I do have things…." He trailed off as Penny leaned in close to him, pressing against his side. "to..uhm…do?" Penny noted that his eyes flicked up and down from her eyes to her lips. 'Interesting' she thought. Licking her lips, she was pleased to see his gaze stuck to her lips.

"Sheldon" she murmured.

"Yes?" his voice was husky, with a hint of his drawl. This sent delightful shivers down her spine. She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt the splayed fingers land on her thigh.

"I think my experiment needs more data" Penny almost melted when she saw Sheldon smirk at her.

"I find that to be an acceptable proposition" he said before he cupped her head and pulled her in for a kiss.

Melting is the only way Penny could describe how kissing Sheldon felt. She felt like her entire body and soul wanted to be a part of Sheldon. That her insides flipped and flopped so many times that she felt dizzy. He felt right against her lips and when he pulled her even closer it was heaven. She had snaked a hand under and his was skimming hers to…

"Well bless my soul! I never thought I'd see this but don't stop on my account. It's not like this is my first rodeo, darling" both Penny and Sheldon pulled up to see the curvaceous woman in the doorway.

Apparently Missy decided to come for a visit.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you to everyone who is adding me to their favorites lists! Ya'll are great!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter Eleven

Penny leapt off of Sheldon to go give Missy a hug while Sheldon extracted himself off the couch rolling his eyes. While she had stayed with her, Penny and Missy got to be good friends. They were Facebook friends and kept up with one another's different shenanigans.

"What're you doing here Missy? Not that I am not glad to see you but it's just so sudden."

Smiling down at her, Missy pulled her against her while walking farther into the apartment. "Well, darling, I came down to see my dear twin. He has been avoiding the family as of late. I had a few days off so I moseyed my way here." She came to a full stop next to Sheldon and smiled charmingly at him. Glaring, Sheldon crossed his arms and put the island in-between them. Snickering, Penny looked between the two of them. Penny was struck with how tall the family was. They had such a tiny mom but they were giants. 'I still need to see a picture of their brother or dad.'

"Come give me a hug, Shelly." Missy let go of Penny and spread her arms invitingly. Giving her a wary look, Sheldon came over and gave her his customary awkward hug. Winking at Penny, she turned to Sheldon pouting.

"How come you were giving Penny a cozy hug and I get this robot hug, Shelly?" Sheldon gave her a blank look before her replying with "Because Penny is doing an experiment. I am merely helping her with obtaining some data" Smiling and nodding, Missy situated herself next to Penny and put her hand on her arm.

Penny felt as if her arm was going to break. Missy was squeezing it so hard that she knew there would be bruises at least. Missy turned to Penny looking livid.

"Sheldon, we're going to go get something for dinner. We'll be back." Missy was curt while she pulled Penny through the apartment. Sheldon looked startled when the door was slammed.

"Get your fucking purse." Missy started to march down the flight of stairs after shoving Penny towards her apartment door. Penny was certain that hiding in her apartment would piss Missy off more, so she hurried to get her purse. Racing down the stairs, Penny saw Missy in a red jeep and made her way to the passenger seat.

Missy revved up the engine and tore out of the parking lot. Once the complex was in the rear view mirror she started, "Penny. You better have a damn good reason for 'experimenting' with my brother and his feelins. I will kick your ass two ways from Tuesday if it ain't." Penny felt her face flame up but not from embarrassment. She was not ashamed of being with Sheldon. She wanted him to be comfortable with what was going on.

"I didn't force him into kissing me! If you couldn't tell he was an active participant. We don't have to hide what is going on between us especially from you. After the whole Lee incident, it just started to happen. I."

"Wait a sec! You met Lee? The Lee? Shit! What happened to Sheldon" Missy pulled on to the freeway while Penny told of the past few days of adventure. By the end of it, Missy was laughing.

"Oh Penny girl! You had your whole world turned upside down. Oh," Missy wiped the tears from her eyes, "I'm sad that I missed seeing Lee. He's always up for a good time. There was one time when we."

Penny was only half listening to Missy's story. Here was her opportunity. Someone that could help her figure out what was the trigger to Sheldon's change. Taking a deep breath, Penny almost had the question all the way out of her mouth before she heard Missy's next omission.

"It could have always been worse. At least it wasn't Patrick. He is never too happy to get put back away"

"Patrick?" Penny could feel a small amount of dread spreading through her body.

"Yeah. Lee didn't mention him? Well, he's Sheldon's alter when he gets angry. He's a right bastard." Penny looked out the window and took a deep breath.

"So there are two of them then?"

"Two? Hell, I wish it were so simple. Shelly's been split up into seven personalities including him"

***Let me know what ya'll think! Reviews let me know what ya'll do or don't like.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Seven? He has seven different personalities?" Penny's brain felt as if the emergency brake had been cranked and jerked her train of thought to a halt.

"Penny" Missy looked over at her with an air of exasperation "He has six alters. That is the proper words to be callin em" Missy pulled into Soup Plantation's parking spot for to go orders and unbuckled.

Penny thought that if she had someone else living in her body she would notice it. That the gaps in her memory would make her a little suspicious.

"Missy, how does Sheldon not know? How can he be so smart and not know what is happening to him?" it didn't make sense to Penny. Sheldon was the smartest person she had ever met. He knew things going on around him before anyone else. Missy smiled, almost indulgently, and beckoned Penny to follow her. Pushing open the doors to the restaurant, Missy continued.

"If you had met all the alters you would understand. They are all crafty bastards. Think about it. If Shelly knew about what was happening to himself, he'd find a way to stop it" Missy paused, looking rather reflective "or he may have a mental breakdown. It was one of the two. I never paid all that much attention to the quack mama brought him to. My point being, the alters would have to be plain dumb to try and get Sheldon better." Placing the order, they sat down to wait for it to be done.

"Why'd they have to be dumb?"

"They would be pretty much killing themselves. By Sheldon getting his head together, they no longer would exist. That's why they work hard to never let Shelly know. They plant simple, believable, but still entirely fake memories for Shelly. He doesn't question it and if someone tries to bring up the discrepancies an alter will surface to stop them." Shrugging, Missy got up and head in the direction of the bathroom.

Penny could hardly digest this information properly. Sheldon would never be free? Never truly free from himself? Pulling out her IPhone, she pulled the Google application up. 'Funny how I got this app to be able to understand what Sheldon says better and I'm still using it to check out info on him.' Pulling up the Wikipedia page on DID, Penny looked at the symptoms and signs. If someone actually knew about DID, and it's symptoms, they would heavily consider labeling Sheldon with it.

Unexplainable headaches and other body pains? Sheldon was always worried that something was wrong with him and that he was in pain. Maybe he actually is in pain and we never believed him since he was so strange.

Severe memory loss? That was a given, especially with him not remembering why she had come to be on his lap.

Unexplainable phobias? He is scared of just about everything.

Lack of intimacy and personal connections? Until just recently, Penny was almost on the wagon for Sheldon being a robot.

Frequent panic/anxiety attacks? Sheldon freaked out over the smallest things.

Penny had finished reviewing some of the symptoms when her order was called out. While paying, Missy came out and they headed back to the apartment. Penny's brain was swirling with the new information that she had stuffed into it.

Climbing up the stairs, Penny heard raucous yelling coming from the boys apartment.

"Ugh, the man is like a cockroach. You just think about him and he comes up" Penny never thought she could see such an ugly sneer on Missy's pretty face. Pulling open the door, Penny was assaulted with another interesting display.

There was Sheldon, yelling at the screen which had a football game on. If the football game playing, him wearing a grungy hat, t-shirt, and holey blue jeans were not her first clues that something was up, the visual of Sheldon sitting somewhere other than his designated spot would be. He had an open beer and a small tub of chewing tobacco open next to him. This was not Sheldon, that was for certain.

"Well, look what the cat drug in? Who the fuck asked you to come?" Penny was startled at how harsh Missy sounded towards her brother. Not that this was her real brother, but it was still surreal to see.

"Bitch, you ain't the boss a me. Go back under th'rock ya crawled out from under"

Snorting, Missy made her way further into the apartment to put the food down on the counter. Grabbing two beers, Missy handed one to Penny.

"You're gonna need it." Penny grasped the cold bottle and turned back towards the boys living room. Missy went and sat down in Sheldon normal spot and saluted her with the bottle.

"Come over here Penny and meet Patrick"

**Review and let me know what ya'll think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm about to head back to school soon so my updates may be slower. That and I have the link for the picture a fan drew. Doodlebuggy drew this for me on my livejournal account. It was truly humbling.

.com/doodlebuggy/pic/000012k4/ ****

Chapter Thirteen

"Well, well, well. If it ain't the purtty Penny that Lee is all gaga for. He wouldn't stop talking about ya and well, " Patrick got up and swaggered over to Penny "I had ta come and see for myself what the fuss was all 'bout." Snorting, he gave Penny a once over before returning to his seat. "Looks like Lee needs some glasses cause he ain't seeing right"

Penny felt her temper rise to the surface. 'How dare he!' She moved to give him a piece of her mind but Missy beat her to it. Punching Patrick in the arm, Missy snorted at his wince.

"Even if you think you're tough Patrick, you're still stuck in Shelly's body. I could still take ya." Finishing off her beer, Missy extracted herself from the couch to stand by Penny. Leaning in close, Missy whispered into Penny's ear "He isn't smart enough to maintain control. He'll be out of here by " they heard a groan emanate from 'Patrick' "about now."

Shaking his head, Sheldon looked up or someone who…

"Girl! Damn you look all sorts of fine!"

Looked like him.

Sighing, Missy started cleaning up the mess that Patrick had left. 'Sheldon' bounced up to Penny and grasped her hands.

"I'm Fabio!" it was interesting to hear the gay lisp come out of the normally articulate Sheldon. Missy turned in their direction with an eyebrow raised.

"I thought you were going by Lucas now?" Fabio sighed dramatically before turning to face Missy.

"Well Miss-A, if you must know, I decided that 'The Fabulous Fabio' was a much better title for me" he turned beaming back to Penny "Isn't Penny? Oh I want you to make me a Penny Blossom! They were so pretty!"

Snorting, Missy turned back to her work. "Penny, that is the alter formally known as Michael. He's Sheldon's most…effeminate alter"

"Well that's because Shel can't handle what happened while he was in 'Deutschland' with that dreamy professor. He didn't come over to review Shel's lecture notes, that's for sure! Oops! I wasn't supposed to say that!" giggling, 'Fabio' looked down and noticed what his attire was. "Ugh! I hate when I come out right after Patrick. He makes Shel's body stink. And his choice in clothes is atrocious. I'm gonna see if Leonard has left some in the trunk for me!" 'Fabio' started stripping off the clothes Patrick had assembled.

Penny was staring until 'Fabio' started to pull off the boxers. Blushing, she turned around but not before 'Fabio' yelled out "Don't be shy Penny! Lee couldn't hide what ya'll did and damn he did me proud! I am so going back to that bar" Giggling again he flounced out of the room to find some new clothes.

"God this is exhausting. Now I know why Shelly hasn't called Mama in awhile. He's been dealing with shit again." Missy grabbed another beer before plopping back down on the couch.

"Did he really mean what he said about that professor?" was the only thing Penny could manage to say. It was streaming back and forth through her mind. Sheldon had been so young when he was in Germany and to have a professor …no. She didn't know all the facts. Maybe it was more innocent then what 'Fabio was alluding it to be.

"That he was molested or raped? Don't know. Only people that truly know are Michael or Lee." Missy responded as if this question was one that was a staple in her life. That this happened all the time.

"Lee? Why would he only know?"

"Cause Lee is the head alter. He is the one that keeps the others in line and maintains the farce of a perfect world that Shelly thinks he lives in"

"But I thought that Lee didn't want Sheldon to have multiple personalities?"

"Penny, he may be the only one that thinks that, but the other alters are planning on staying. Planning to be fighting for dominance over Shelly's body." Missy stretched and laid down fully on the couch. "Penny. This is how it always has been and how it will be. No one has been able to help Sheldon out with this. Trust me. Mama took him to so many different kind of doctors. Ones that you wonder how they got the certification to ones that made you feel smarter just by being in the room with them. None of them worked. You need to face facts that Sheldon will always be broken"

Penny felt indignation for Sheldon well up in her. 'His own sister doesn't believe in him!' Turning around to face Missy, Penny saw a look of resignation in her eyes. A look from someone that had tried their hardest but still failed. Failure that stuck to you and never let go. To have that failure constantly there mocking your attempt must be worse. Penny went to sit near Missy but Missy sat up straight. Sitting down next to her, Missy leaned her head on Penny's shoulder.

"Missy, I don't think I can give up this. I need to try at least" Penny murmured into Missy's hair.

"I knew you wouldn't"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Penny and Missy sat on the couch for an interminable amount of time before they started to wonder where 'Fabio' had run off to.

"I'm gonna go check on him. I'll be right back" Penny declared while extracting herself out of the couch.

Heading towards Sheldon's room, Penny noticed the door was ajar. Sticking her head in she didn't see anything. It was the groan of pain that made her come further in the room to investigate. When she got to the other side of the bed she found Sheldon in the fetal position, clutching at his head.

"Sheldon! What's wrong?" Penny was by his side in seconds and trying to find the cause of his pain. She knelt by his head to get a good look in his eyes. She wasn't sure if it was Sheldon or if this was just an alter. She didn't want to call him by an alter's name and freak him out. He blinked slowly at Penny before tilting his head slightly.

"Penny. You know you are not supposed to be in my room. No one is allowed in my room"

Penny felt the relief palpitate through her. This was Sheldon. Her Sheldon. Not pausing to consider that she had unconsciously claimed Sheldon as her own, Penny leaned in further.

"Well Sweetie, that doesn't apply when you are lying on your floor clutching at your head"

"That is not part of the roommate contract but I will speak to Leonard about an amendment. It is a rather logical notion"

"Sheldon, why are you on the floor?" Penny wanted to know if the alter's had once again covered their tracks. The last two seemed to be rather scatterbrained.

Frowning, Sheldon pushed himself up till he was sitting upright on the floor. "I don't know. I went to my room earlier and " Sheldon's eyes glazed over for a second "must have fell. There is no other explanation for my memory loss."

'Crafty bastards' is all Penny could think as she helped Sheldon to stand. "Well Moonpie" she smiled at the automatic glare that was sent her way "let's go get you some Advil and an icepack"

"That sounds most appropriate Penny." They made their way into the kitchen, passing by a passed out Missy, and Penny got the amenities that she had promised. Handing them to Sheldon, she leaned against the counter.

"Sheldon, why do you think that you fell? There was nothing in your way" Penny hoped that if she tried showing Sheldon that there were blank spots in his memory that he would want to figure out why they were there.

"Penny…I don't know, which is not a normal occurrence as you are well aware of, but I'm sure the fall must have done something to my mental facilities. It may be pertinent to go get my brain scanned again" grimacing he turned back towards his room "Penny. I am going to go get some rest. "

Scrambling around the counter, Penny grabbed Sheldon's hand. This was a small window of opportunity that Penny had. Who knew when the next occurrence of alters would pop up. She had to have Sheldon actualize the problem now. 'Ugh 'actualize the problem', I need to hang out with some other people'

"Sheldon" the perfect question hit her "hey, what actually happened in Germany?"

"I lectured over there Penny. What else is there to tell?" Sheldon's confused expression made Penny more confident. 'He deserves to know what actually happened to him'

"I meant with the professor over there. Did he " and Penny was slapped. Stunned, she looked up into Sheldon's eyes. The look in the eyes showed that it was no longer Sheldon anymore.

"Girl, I am not the one you need get rid of first. Shelly isn't ready to deal with this kind of crap. Why don't you try to snuff one of the more useless alters. Just so you know," 'Fabio' leaned in close "I ain't going down without a fight." Flicking her in the forehead, he turned around and strolled out of the room.

Glaring at his back, Penny stormed out of the apartment and went across the hall to her own. Slamming the door and heading to her room, she went to her laptop to look up some much needed information.

"I'll give him a fight if that's what he wants. It's time to go Junior Rodeo on these alters."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Penny prepared herself for helping Sheldon in every way that Google told her to. Unfortunately, Penny did not put into account the issue of the alters' emergence. They did not pop out all the time. The stress in Sheldon's life must have been the perfect trigger for them to take over. Penny hung around with Missy, for the short time she was there, hoping to catch an alter, but they remained dormant. It wasn't until 3 weeks after getting slapped by 'Fabio' that an alter issue decided to flare up.

Sheldon had been interviewing for the past couple of weeks with different Universities in California for a position. He had a promising interview but Kripke called to besmirch his reputation further. Sheldon came home in a flurry of emotions moving too quickly for him to fully process. Unluckily, it was Raj that broke the last straw.

Raj came to the guys apartment, holding hands with a blonde man, and declared that he was gay to the group. Penny wasn't surprised by this declaration and the guys seemed supportive. That is, expect for Sheldon. It looked as if he was catatonic before leaving the room. Raj's heartbreak was clear in his eyes and they started to well up. Christopher excused them and they left. And not a moment too soon. Sheldon burst back through the room dressed in all black carrying….

"Is that a Bible Sheldon?" Penny was halfway out of her chair before the book (Definitely a Bible) was shoved close to her face.

"Of course it is a Bible, Jezebel! You would think through all your whoring you would have come across it. If you repent now, the Lord will forgive you!" Penny was shoved back into her seat, her eyes wide with surprise. Leonard jumped out of his seat and put himself between the two of them.

" Paul! You can't talk to Penny like that! She is not a whore! She…" Paul cut him off by striding away into the kitchen. Spinning around, he shot an accussing finger at Leonard.

"You say such things because she has bewitched you! She had you under her spell!" Paul strode over Leonard and grasped his shoulders and shook him. "You can fight her succubus nature brother! Fight it and the kingdom of God is open to you!"

No one noticed Penny reaching into her purse to get her phone. She read that if faced with the proof of an alter, the host would be able to actualize the problem. By seeing that they alters were real they could move towards becoming whole. Penny planned on videoing this episode so Sheldon could see. So he could be whole. So he could be with her wholly. Blushing, she turned her phone towards the ranting Paul. 'One thing a time Penny.'

Penny got a few minutes worth of footage before Paul ran out of steam. Sighing about sinners and hellfire, he went back to Sheldon's room. Leonard turned to Penny with a pensive look.

"Penny, it isn't going to work"

"What do you mean?" She never thought of Leonard as a quitter. Why would he give up on Sheldon now when she was so close to fixing him?

"We tried that. His mother has tried that. An alter will just pop up right before you get it going and break it. Be it a phone, laptop, or even a TV. They are going to be harder than that to get rid of" He went the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. He sent Penny a sympathetic look. "Penny. He's my best friend. I've tried. You can try and I commend you for doing so. But you're going to …"

"Leonard. I know that there is no 'Cure.' But that doesn't mean I'm going to quit on him. I'm going to find a way to help Sheldon work his way through this." Leonard smiled at her and motioned her to him.

"Penny. For each alter, there is a reason. I have only gotten the reason out of Fabio and that's because he can't shut up. If you could get the other ones to talk to you, you may have a better chance of helping" Penny didn't think that she admired Leonard as much as she did then. She smiled, and squeezed his hand.

The moment was broken, however, when Sheldon slid into the room. Wearing nothing but leather pants.

"Penny! You are like the most beautiful blossom found in a lifeless desert. An oasis that I would gladly drink from" Penny's face flared red. "Come with me, to my love chamber, and I will show you passion like you have never experienced." The new alter knelt in front of Penny and started to kiss up her arm.

She snatched it away before backing up from him. 'He's so forward!' Penny didn't think her embarrassment could get any higher. She was wrong. Smirking, the new alter got down onto his hands and knees, looking up at her through hooded eyes, and slunk closer and closer. Penny kept backing up until she hit the counter. His smirk got more devious. He got right up to her, his head reaching about her thighs, and tilted his head to look at her. The intensity of his stare made Penny forget how to use her words. She could only gape as he slowly rose to his feet, body pressing against her's as he rose, until he stood at full height.

He cradled her head before tilting it up to look him in the eyes.

"I am James. I am here to make all your dreams come true"

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story. The reviews have been lovely and greatly appreciated. I'm just writing to state that I am going to be in my last year of college. I will update as often as I can but it may be a bit delayed. I won't abandon the story. Nothing pisses me off more than when someone does that. Thanks for the support and I'm hoping to get the next chapter out this week. Loves ya'll!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Uhm..well that is.." Penny was at a loss. How was she to handle such forwardness from James? He was saying every line out of romance movies that always had Penny sighing. She never knew that having all that attention positioned at her would be so embarrassing. Leonard was leaning against the couch snickering at her discomfort.

Smirking, James started to press chaste kisses down her neck line. The feeling had Penny melting against him. 'How did he know?' before a press of tongue against the hollow of her neck brought her back to reality.

"James! You.."she never finished before he swooped in for a kiss. Penny seized up. While it was a good kiss, it didn't have the same sizzle that the one Sheldon and she had shared weeks prior. Gathering all her strength, Penny shoved James off of her. He stumbled back looking perplexed before the smirk returned.

"Ah wondrous Penny. You must be wanting something to prove that my affections are pure." Kneeling again, James grabbed her hand. "Anything you want and I will proved my beautiful angel!"

She started to think of different ways to get him to leave when she was hit with the perfect idea. Batting her eyes coquettishly and trailing her fingers down his arm, she pouted at James.

"James what I really want from you" James stood at this and moved closer  
"is for you to tell me why you were created by Sheldon. Why are you necessary?"

James smile dropped and his hooded eyes became a glare. Stepping away, he turned back towards the living room.

"You really know how to kick a guy in the balls " Sighing, he plopped himself into Sheldon's spot on the couch. He turned his gaze back to Penny and smiled depreciatingly. "Lee said you were smarter then you portrayed yourself to be." James leaned back and propped his feet up on the coffee table. "Well, I am necessary due to the fact that Mary Jo Wilson broke Sheldon's heart"

Penny's heart lurched. Sheldon loved someone? Pushing down the hurt that swelled up in her chest she focused on listening to the rest of what James was telling her.

"Although that was when he first started into his graduate degree or whatever he got. He was home before he headed back to college and told his neighbor that he loved her. Told her in that special way of his, of course. He told her at her birthday party where all the children in the neighborhood and school were present. They all heard her tell him that he was a freak of a person and that no one would ever love a robot like him. Don't think she realized how much courage he had to summon to tell her. Sheldon splintered off again and I was born. " spreading his arms, James motioned towards himself "The romantic alter."

Penny felt as if she could strangle someone. Mary Jo to be specific. To tell an adolescent boy that he would never be loved was one of the worst things to say to him. That his love was not worth anything to anybody. "What about.."

"Uh Uh! Penny you get one question from me. As I have already answered it, I believe that I will take my leave now" Bowing out, James kissed her cheek and swaggered out of the room. Tossing a look over his shoulder, he called back "Best of luck Princess. I hope you slay whatever dragon you're going after"

Penny turned back to Leonard, who was just smiling amiably at her.

"That went well" Leonard stated.

"Says you! How am I going to use that! All I want to do is punch that Mary Hoe girl in the face. That isn't going to solve anything"

"If you say so." He was cut off from whatever he was going to say when Sheldon walked back into the room. Carrying a large book.

"I have this…where did Koothrapali go?" Sheldon looked perplexed at the notion of him already being gone.

"He left with Chris. Why?"

"Well Missy gave me this book one year about human sexual relations. I thought that Koothrapali would find it most helpful to study. It has a few sections on it about homosexual coitus." He opened the book to display one very graphic image. Blushing and smiling, Penny closed the book for him. Good to know that he wasn't disgusted by Raj but rather wanting to help him.

"Sheldon I.."she looked up into his eyes and an idea hit her. "I would like to go to Texas."

"That is an interesting statement Penny, but one that does not follow what we were talking about. A non sequiter if you would. However, my mother has been persistently asking me to come visit her since I have so much free time after being.."his look shuttered before he gazed back at Penny. "If you would like to accompany me, I would find your company most enjoyable"

Smiling, Penny hugged him quickly before skipping out the room. She had a lot of things to plan and had to see if Missy would help her with her plan.

She called her manager and told him that she was having 'a family crisis' (not completely untrue. Just not her family) and she would not be able to work for the next week. Hanging up her phone, she headed to her bedroom's closet.

'Time to break out the big guns' she thought as she pulled out a dress from her closet and picked up her cell to call Missy.

****Hope ya'll like the newest chapter. Let me know what ya'll think! Reviews are most welcome!***


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Sheldon planned for them to leave the next week for Texas, and Penny was ready. She already contacted Missy to help her with the master plan. Missy seemed more than willing to help her out. It was just a matter of getting to Texas now to execute it.

Penny was sitting in the boys' living room watching Sheldon type away on his laptop. His focus on whatever he was working on was always fascinating to Penny. 'What would it be like to have his focus directed entirely on me? Well, if my plan works I'll be finding out real soon.' Smirking mischievously, Penny flipped through her Glamour contentedly. An article made her stop to think about the trip.

"Hey Sheldon" she called over to test and see if he was listening. Sometimes he'd be too focused to notice.

"Yes Penny?" Sheldon replied not looking away from his screen or stopping his fingers from flying across the keys. 'Figures' Penny snorted.

"Well, I was just wondering. Am I going to be meeting any more of your clan?"

"As my family is not of Scottish genealogy, we do not refer to ourselves as a clan."

"Smart-ass. Will I be meeting anybody new from your family?" Sheldon pushed away from his desk, and turned towards her. She could see him to the assessment in his head by the calculating look in his eyes.

"Well, you have met my mother and my sister. The only other two people of significance you would be meeting would be my Meemaw and brother. Everyone else is of little consequence to me."

Smiling, Penny put down her magazine, and leaned back into the couch. "I get to meet the infamous Meemaw! That's exciting."

Sheldon's smile got softer at the mention of his Meemaw. "Yes, Penny. You will indeed get to meet Meemaw." Penny smiled at him before another realization hit her.

"Wait. You have a brother?" Penny was wracking her brain trying to remember when he might have mentioned this tidbit of information.

"Yes, Penny."

"What's his name?"

"His given name is Trevor Bowie Cooper, but he goes by Trey. Apparently, he finds his given name embarrassing in nature."

"Do you have a picture of your family? That way I am not completely hopeless when I meet them"

"Indeed, I do Penny." Clicking something, he beckoned her closer. "This is the most recent picture we have partaken in together."

Penny got up out of her seat, to head over to see the picture, and leaned over Sheldon to see the picture. She almost laughed when she saw it. It was a family picture, that was to be sure, but everyone looked as if they had just finished playing paintball. Sheldon was glaring at Missy, who was staring back smugly. There was another man, who looked a lot like Sheldon, with his arms slung around the two twin's shoulders, and smiling broadly. Sheldon's mom was standing next to an elderly looking woman that looked entirely out of place. That is except for the fact that she was handling the gun with air of expertise. The two guys had a lot of pink paint covering them, while the women only had a few spots of blue on them.

"Sheldon! This is the best family picture ever! What happened?"

"My family and I decided to partake in a competitive game of paintball. Missy proposed the idea of women against men. We were all in agreement and had two different paints for differentiation: blue for the men, and pink for my sister, mother, and Meemaw. It seemed to be a good idea until we actually started playing. I could not bring myself to shoot my mother or my Meemaw. However, they did not have such qualms. They delighted in shooting our persons, until we surrendered. My brother found this to be quite humorous and demanded that we should 'commerate' the day with a photo."

Penny had tears streaming down her face, due to all the suppressed laughing she was doing. The story was just so cute! 'Who knew that Sheldon was such a softie?'

"My father was the one to take the photo. He was covered in the most pink paint out of all of us and couldn't bear to be memorialized as that."

Blinking, Penny turned her attention back to Sheldon. He looked almost wistful. She didn't want to pry but her plan made her push.

"When was this taken?" she asked softly.

"Approximately two months before I met you. He died shortly afterwards"

"How?", again speaking softly. She didn't want something to trigger an alter.

"He died of a heart-attack. Penny, I'm not entirely comfortable discussing such personal details with you." Sheldon pushed away from his desk and made to stand up

Knowing better then to push, Penny moved back so he could have more room. Not enough, however. He turned and his entire body was flush against hers. Breath catching in her throat, Penny craned her head till she was looking into his eyes. She was hoping that a repeat of what had happened weeks prior would be in the mix. Getting ready to step closer, she gauged his reaction. The lost look in them was enough to make her step back. She wouldn't push his boundaries more than necessary today. Fragile was never a word she would have used to define Sheldon, but, as of late, it seemed more then fitting.

"Well Moonpie" he frowned at her use of the nickname again before she continued on "I have to go get ready for work, but I'll see ya later tonight. Vintage video game night, right?" His small smile was answer enough that he had stepped back from the fragile line.

Leaning up, she kissed him on the cheek before heading out the apartment. She had more information to help with her plan. Hopefully, it wouldn't blow up in her face.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"I never want to get on another train again" Penny growled at Sheldon while they got off on their stop. They had been on the train for days! Sheldon planned the entire trip, which Penny was thankful for since she had her own plans to work on. However, she didn't take into account his disdain for planes or his extreme love of trains. That is how she found herself stuck on a train with nothing to do. She brought a Cosmo and Glamour but those can only last a girl so long. So Penny had spent the last few days being lectured about all the dangers of Texas. She now knows about every kind of poisonous reptile and what types of insects to avoid.

Glaring at Sheldon, Penny hoisted her duffel over her shoulder before getting her bearings. First thing about Texas she noticed? How flipping hot it was! She hadn't been off the train for more than five minutes and she was already starting to sweat. She looked over at Sheldon to see him in just a t-shirt and looking quite content.

"How are you not melting?" Penny whined. Sheldon looked down at her, eyebrow slightly raised.

"Penny, it is unlikely that a human being would ever 'melt' unless given the proper chemical imbalances in its makeup"

"You know what I mean smart-ass. How are you not affected by this blasted heat?"

"I grew up here Penny. I find the temperature to be most pleasant. California, most of the time, is too cool for my liking."

"That's why you always wear the long sleeves?" another facet of the real Sheldon was now uncovered. Who knew that Sheldon liked things hot?

"Affirmative"

Penny noticed that Sheldon's attention was fixed over her shoulder. Looking around, she saw Missy sauntering up to them. Her tight, black tank top, with ripped jeans and red/black cowboys had all the male patrons of the station stopping to stare. 'I want some boots' was all Penny thought before she was swept up into a big.

"Penny! You look a little rough around the edges. Did Shelly here not tell ya about how long the train ride would be?" Missy's smile was infectious and Penny soon found herself smiling with her.

"He didn't even mention that we would be taking a train! I've been in that box for days!" Laughing, Missy turned to Sheldon with a mock reproachful look.

"That wasn't very nice Shelly. How could you do that to Penny?" not waiting for his answer, Missy turned back to Penny, "Don't worry, Pen. The rest of the family is not nearly as crazy as this one. Speaking of which, we need to head out. Trey is circling the lot cause ya know findin a spot is impossible." Linking arms with Penny, she steered them out to the parking lot.

"He's in his truck" Missy called out over her shoulder at the trailing Sheldon. 'Which truck?' is all that Penny could think when she looked at the parking lot. It was a sea of trucks! Any kind of truck you could ever imagine was there. 'Second thing about Texas: lots of trucks.' She jumped back at the sound of a car pealing out and screeching its tires. Looking over, she saw a truck racing towards them. Before it could hit them, it screeched to halt in front of them. Its engine rumbled before it was cut off.

Hopping out of the cab was Sheldon's doppelganger. 'Ugh! No more movie nights with the guys. I'm thinking like..' she couldn't finish her thought before she was pulled into a huge hug. Her breath was squeezed out of her as she was spun around by the laughing man.

"So you're the little Mamacita that has our Shelly in such a tizzy! I've been lookin forward to meeting ya ever since Shelly told me about ya'lls little war." Putting Penny down and back on her feet, he grabbed her duffel. Tossing it in the bed of the truck, he continued on with his introduction. "Name's Trey! You need anything you just ask, little Mamacita. We gotta get going. Meemaw is looking forward to meetin ya. She's made pecan pie and all of Shelly's favorites." She was ushered into the back of the truck cab, and they set off.

The siblings bickered the entire time but it was cute to see Sheldon in his natural environment. It was rare to see him so relaxed and it made Penny happy to witness. The three of them together looked like a formidable trio. Penny could imagine them driving their poor mother up the walls. Being in such close quarters, Penny could see the similarities between the three of them. 'What did their mother feed them? They are all so tall!'

It was thirty minutes later that they pulled off into a small suburb. The neighborhood they were in looked so normal. She never would have imagined that a super genius like Sheldon came from here. The truck stopped in front of a little blue house that screamed 'Home!' Smiling, Penny jumped out the back and waited for the three siblings to follow suit. It wasn't until she was on the sidewalk that she started to worry. 'What if Meemaw hates me? What if my plan backfires and creates another alter? What..' an arm around her shoulders brought her back to reality with a jolt. Looking up, she was surprised to see that it was Sheldon holding her. It'd been months since their encounter and he never seemed to bring it up. Oh how she wanted to bring it up but she didn't want to stir up on alter.

"Penny. My Meemaw has expressly stated her desire to meet you. There are no grounds for you to be concerned" this brought a smile to her face. Sheldon wanted her to meet his family!

Concerns gone, Penny grasped his hand and all but dragged him up the sidewalk to the house.

***Sorry for the late update! All my free time is spent trying to learn Spanish. Hope you enjoyed and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can! Much Love!***


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Stepping into the house, Penny immediately felt at home. The western feel was overpowering but welcoming. The smell of the aforementioned pecan pie was lingering in the air.

Pushing her purse farther up her arm, Penny stepped further into the room. The three siblings moved through the house with such ease that Penny felt the anxiety slowly start to seep back into her. Sheldon moved towards a doorway, but turned around to look at her.

"Penny are you coming?" he extended his hand out to bring her forward and Penny latched on. His bemused expression made her want to punch him, but she restrained herself. 'Until later that is.' Penny was pulled into a brightly lit kitchen where the smell of pie was more pronounced. She didn't have time to turn before she was once again hugged fiercely. 'What is with this family and attack hugs?' she thought as she brought her arms around Sheldon's mom.

"Aw Sweetie! It's so nice to see you. I'm so glad you made it without killin my Shelly. Those trains of his are just awful."

"Mother. Trains are.."

"Yes Yes, Shelly. You love trains. He used to play with his toy trains for hours. He'd just"

"Mother! Please to do not share the more humorous anecdotes about my childhood with Penny. I'm sure she is not interested." Penny smiled at this. 'He doesn't want his mom telling embarrassing stories. That's a good sign.'

"Yes Mary. Sheldon does not want you to embarrass him in front of his little girlfriend." The voice swept over Penny and she immediately knew the speaker. Turning to face the infamous Meemaw, Penny just had to smile. In a family of giants, here was the tiniest, sweetest looking old lady that you ever saw. Her platinum white hair was contrasted lovely with her tan skin. Piercing blue eyes brought Penny back to the present and listening to what Sheldon's mom was saying.

"You're right of course. Thank you Penny for bringing Shelly down. The way he prattles on you'd think he was as busy as a funeral home fan in July." Missy burst in on this.

"Ma! Penny don't want to hear any of your creepy metaphors. Pen, Trey took your bag to the room Ma is putting you up in. So sit down for a bit and relax. You've been with Shelly for long periods of time. No one but Meemaw can do that without goin crazy."

"That's just because y'all don't understand my Moonpie. He's special." Turning, Penny saw Sheldon bending down to hug his grandmother. He looked so content, being bent nearly halfway over and actually hugging a person. Penny's smile felt like it was going to split off her face.

"So Pen" Missy brought Penny's attention away from the adorable seen "the party is all set up"

"What party?" Sheldon asked as he took the chair next to Meemaw.

"The party we decided to throw. I just told Penny about it so she could pack appropriately" Missy shot Penny a look "everyone of importance is going to be there."

Penny fully understood the look. Penny made sure that all the bullies of Sheldon's past were going to be there. She just hoped her idea for the alter worked. Mary smiled at the girls, not getting the underlying exchange going on, and grabbed her purse off the counter.

"Well, Penny, I do believe it's time you got the 3rd degree from us"

"Excuse me?" She had to have misheard Sheldon's mom. She couldn't have said what Penny thought she said.

"Nails, darlin. We're off to the nail salon for mani/pedis" at Penny's incredulous expression she continued, "Sweetheart. You've been traveling. Nothing more relaxing then gettin your nails did. Now let's scoot. I've gotta get home to make supper" Laughing loudly, Trey slung his arm around Sheldon before punching him lightly.

"They're gonna be giving your little mamacita the rundown. You better be careful Shelly or she may air your dirty laundry" Sheldon plucked his brother's arm off of his person before turning to Penny.

"Penny. You are not under any obligation to go with the female members of my family on this 'nail' excursion. You may decline if you so desire"

'He's so sweet…sometimes' Penny thought before looking at the women. They were the most important women in Sheldon's life. If she was going to make any headway in her plan to help Sheldon, she was going to need their help eventually. She would rather it be on good terms than being an enemy of the matriarch part of the family.

"Don't worry, Moonpie. I've got this" she smirked at his frown, grabbed her purse, and followed Missy out the front. Missy called back to her mom, telling her that they'd meet the two older women at the salon. Getting back into Missy's jeep they set off.

It was only a short ten minute drive to the salon which was ten extra minutes for some more anxiety to build in Penny. Missy signed them in and they sat down. The door chime rang and Penny saw Sheldon's mom and Meemaw walk in. Missy leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

"You ready for this?"

"Well, we're gonna figure that out"

*****School consumes all my time. Again, I am sorry for the late update. I am on Fall Break right now so I'll try to write more this weekend. As always, Much Love!************


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Penny watched as the two older women walked up, and could hardly stop from bolting for the door. She had not felt this nervous since she had started this endeavor. Sheldon's Meemaw stride was fluid and her gaze was piercing against Penny. Penny felt as if she could see all the good and bad things she had ever done, and was now weighing Penny's worthiness.

A woman that worked up at the front desk gave them a real smile and ushered them to the pedicure chairs. They were in sets of two. Before Penny could say that she would sit with Missy, Meemaw beat her to the punch.

"Mary, how about you and Missy sit together? That way Penny and I can get to know one another. I have to get to know the girl that has become such an important part in my Moonpie's life." Mary and Missy nodded before sauntering over to the two sets of chairs on the opposite side of the room. 'Traitor' is all Penny could think as Missy sent a shrug and empathetic look her way.

"Penny. We best be going. We don't have all day to be getting our nails done." Meemaw sat done in the salon chair before looking expectantly at Penny. Steadying her nerves, Penny made her way over to the chair next to Meemaw's.

It was the most awkward ten minutes of benign small talk that Penny ever had to endure. Weather, clothes, work, and California were safe topics that Penny was asked about. Penny was starting to feel as if the entire 3rd degree issue was in her head. That she was making a big issue out of nothing. Meemaw was a sweet old lady that…

"So have you and Sheldon had sex?" Meemaw asked as sweetly as any old lady can. This change in topic made Penny's thoughts end full stop. Penny's mouth dropped as she turned to fully face Meemaw. She was looking as sweet and pleasant as always but there was a gleam in her eye. A gleam that promised imminent devastation to Penny's wellbeing, but only if the answer was not what Meemaw was looking for.

"No. I want to approach a relationship with Sheldon once his…special circumstances have been dealt with."

"Sweetie, you may be waitin a long time. We have been working one helping Sheldon for years. Why do you think you can fix him?" Meemaw's gaze felt as if she could see down into Penny's soul and was gauging her worthiness.

"I…don't know. I do know that he has been slowly changing and I would like to think that I have had a part in it. That I have been a positive influence."

Meemaw looked Penny over once more, before gracing her with a smile. "I think so too. Now, this party you and Missy are planning. Is it going to be one of those fiascos we have tried before or do you have a plan?"

Penny let out a sigh of relief, before divulging Meemaw into all the details that would go into the party process. She didn't leave anything out.

"I think Penny, that you are a force to be reckoned with. My Moonpie is very lucky that you decided to move in next door to him. Who knows what kind of shenanigans he would get up to without a sensible woman there to guide him."

Penny smiled almost sheepishly at this, but utilized her acting skills to the fullest. Meemaw did not need to know about the mini war they had, the paintball incident, getting him drunk, or getting Leonard's mom drunk enough to kiss him. Those things probably were not something that Meemaw would want nor need to know. At least, not just yet. Penny wanted her to like her first.

Once the plan was laid out, and their nails were finished, the girls headed back to the house. The drive back was nice and uneventful, a moment to truly kick back and relax.

They got back to the house to catch the two brothers playing Halo in the living room. Both were too wrapped up in the game to notice that they women were back yet. While Sheldon's female family members just walked by, Penny stayed to listen for a bit.

"So, Moonpie, it's good to know that you don't suck at this game. I would really hate to make you cry like a girl." The tone in his brother's voice was purely teasing and Sheldon rolled his eyes at them in effect.

"Yes, Trevor, I am quite skilled at this game. However, if you would truly want a challenge, Penny is a excellent player as well."

Trevor looked over incredulously at him. "Excellent? Those are some pretty high praises coming from you. Anything you wanna tell me about the little Mamacita?" Sheldon looked thoughtful before opening his mouth to respond.

Penny ducked out of the room before she could hear. She wanted to hear what Sheldon thought of her directly from him. Not in a hallway, slinking around like some creeper. Smiling to herself, she made herself announced to the men so they could stop talking if need be. Plopping down next to Sheldon, she grabbed the controller out of his hands before turning to Trey.

"Ready to cry like a girl?"

**I'm sorry for the late update. My entire semester was dedicated to passing Spanish. I did and now I am on break. I will write as much as possible but inspiration is like buying presents. You can't force it but rather wait for the perfect one to pop out at you. Let me know what you think and I will post again soon. Much Love!***


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

The day of the party was upon the Cooper household, and Penny was about to tear her hair out. Everything was balanced on one key factor: that Sheldon didn't freak out and one of his alters take over. If that happened, it was game over for this plan. Penny's gaze swept over to where Sheldon was diligently typing away on his computer, completely oblivious to the woman-made chaos that had slowly surrounded him. Preparations were having the final touches put on them by Meemaw, Missy, Mrs. Cooper, and Penny. Trey was nowhere to be found, but Penny was told that he would show up eventually. With the night time party slowly approaching, Penny was getting more and more antsy.

"Penny everyone is arriving." Missy's voice startled Penny out of her musing. Penny looked up at Missy and could see the same trepidation reflected in her eyes. She gave Missy a weak smile before she walked up stairs to finish getting ready.

Pulling the last few rollers out her hair, Penny took a deep, steadying break and slowly released it. Smoothing her dress out, she made her way downstairs to party. Mind whirring, she didn't notice that Sheldon's eyes were locked on her when she entered the room, or that most of the women in the room were glaring in her direction. Penny made her way over to Missy, and grabbed the proffered drink in her had.

"She's not here yet" Missy acknowledged when she noted how Penny's eyes kept sweeping over the room. "She likes to be "fashionable late." I just think it's rude, but you know how some girls are." Missy squeezed her arm affectionately "She'll be here. Don't worry." Penny didn't want to comment on the doubtful tone in her voice. Thirty minutes into their conversation, Penny extracted herself from Missy to go out to the backyard and mingle with some of Sheldon's family. When she made it to the backyard, the sight that greeted her melted all of her worries away.

Sheldon was dancing with his Meemaw, looking slightly uncomfortable from stooping due to the size difference, but still partaking. His small smile made Penny's heart speed up. She didn't realize that she had been staring till Meemaw called over to her.

"Penny dear, will you dance with Moonpie? I need to sit down, but I don't want him to have to stop on my account." Penny saw the mischief dancing in Meemaw's eyes, and knew that she couldn't refuse.

"Of course, ma'am. I'd love to" Penny replied as she made her way over to Sheldon and his Meemaw.

"Meemaw, it is no problem that…"Sheldon's response was succinctly cut off by his grandmother pushing Penny towards Sheldon.

"Don't you be rude now Moonpie. I want you to show Penny a good time, alright?"

"Yes Meemaw." Sheldon responded as he positioned his hands to Penny's waist and grabbed her hand. He swung her out, before pulling her back in for two stepping. The country song in the background was fast and loud, but Penny held her own on the dance floor. Sheldon spun her easily in lazy twirls and dips that Penny was not expecting.

"I didn't know that you could dance."

"Meemaw made sure that my knowledge was vast in the aspect of dancing. She did not want me to be easily daunted by the notion of dancing. It is essentially just a set number of steps and different orders in which those steps are executed."

"Well, you learned well. I haven't had anyone that could actually dancing with me" her mind flashed back to Lee "awhile."

"Well, most of the establishments that you frequent are not exactly cultured dance hotspots. I believe that you are supposed to 'grind', I believe the term is."

"I guess you could say that. I.." Penny was cut off by a screech of a voice.

"Sheldon Cooper! Who the hell let you out of the lab?" the distinctly female voice said and made Sheldon stiffen in her arms. Penny looked back to see the speaker. The brunette that sauntered up could have been called pretty if it weren't for all the makeup caked on her, and the sneer marring her features. Penny knew from the Facebook photo that this was the girl she came to see. The girl that would make or break her plan: Mary Jo Wilson. 'It's now or never, Penny.' Penny hastened to position herself in front of Sheldon before an alter took over.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Penny's hands were on her hips, chin raised, which made for her most formidable pose. The brunette finally made her way over and Penny had to look up to look her in the eye. 'She's a giant!' Penny's confidence wanted to stutter, but she knew it was all coming down to this.

"Well, Blondie, I'm Mary Jo. Let me guess. You're the girl they are paying to make Robo-Boy look normal." Mary Jo started to laugh but was cut off by Penny's slap against her face. The ringing slap brought all the attention down on them from the other party goers.

"Look here, Mary Ho, or whatever your name is. Sheldon is my boyfriend. If you got a problem with him, you got a problem with me. How about you take your nasty muffin top and cake face outta here, before I do something to make you." Penny wasn't sure where this was coming from but there was no going back now.

The look of shock on Mary Jo's face would have been priceless if it wasn't for the moment after when she took a threatening step towards Penny. Penny braced herself for impact when she saw the hand coming down at her. The hand that stopped Mary Jo's was only inches from her head. Looking up, she saw Sheldon holding Mary Jo's wrist.

"Mary Jo, I believe Penny has made everyone's sentiments known. You are not nor will you ever be welcome here. I suggest that you leave now. If you are unable to find the door, I'm sure that I can make you a map that even you will be able to understand." Sheldon's tone left no room for argument.

Mary Jo looked around and saw all the looks of disgust, amusement, and all around mockery at her antics. She flushed red, and stomped her way out of the yard into the house. The resounding slam of the front door made the rest of the guests cheer. Partygoers came up to congratulate Sheldon, and the party panned back out to how it was originally.

Penny was pleased but she was unsure of the outcome. Did it work like she wanted it to? Was it enough? DID recovery was not an exact science. It was either drugs or figuring out the problem head on. Penny was startled out of thoughts when she felt Sheldon's arms tighten around her. Looking up, she noticed there was a glint that was not normally there. Eyes narrowed, she pressed "Sheldon?"

"Sorry pretty lady, but it is I. James. Do not fret, pet. This is the last time you will see me. You did an admirable job for Sheldon. I commend thee. Now, I am going to give some actions and memories to Sheldon now, but I am going to let Lee filter the rest out. He's good for things like that. Hopefully, you can fix our dear Moonpie. I'm only sad that I was the first to go. Good luck sweet Penny." James kissed her cheek before he closed his eyes. When the eyes opened again, it was Sheldon again. He hissed in pain and clutched his head.

"Are you ok Sheldon?"

"Yes Penny. I merely felt a small spike of pain. It is probably due to all the people in one area and the lack of oxygen being circulated." He looked down at Penny with a light she never saw in his eyes. "Penny, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course"

"You called me your boyfriend, correct?"

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry if.." she was cut off by Sheldon's finger pressed against her lips.

"Do not be sorry, Penny, for sentiments that are reciprocated."

"What are saying Sheldon?"

"Penny, I know that you are smarter than that." Without anymore words, Sheldon pressed his lips firmly against Penny's. The fireworks that went off made Penny melt against him. 'Wow. Guess James gave him more than just some memories.' Was Penny's last thought before Sheldon pulled her closer. They stayed that way, until Sheldon pulled away and rested his head on Penny's.

Penny thought that the cool Texas night, coupled with the classic country love song, made for the end of one of the most perfect days she had ever had.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It was weeks after the party before there was any more development on the alter problem.

Penny and Sheldon had returned to Texas, but with extracted promises to not only call more, but to come see them more often. Penny had loved the time she spent with Sheldon's family. They were loving, quirky, and all around Texan. Plus, when Sheldon was in Texas, his drawl was more defined. It was with sadness that they left Texas to return to California.

However, Penny had her hands full when she got back. The transition from love interest to actual boyfriend was an endeavor that Penny was fully amenable to helping flourish. They had not moved anywhere from kissing, but Penny felt as if they were making leaps and bounds. Sheldon had actually grabbed her hand when she made him watch "The Strangers" with her. His reasoning was "I wanted to remind you that it was fiction, and that you did not have to be perturbed by the movie." Penny would have believed him if he hadn't shrieked when the villain was in the background. It was the slowest moving relationship Penny had been in since she was 13, but she found it sweet. Sheldon's Texan charm came to the forefront when it came to chivalry. Opened doors, pulled out chairs, and presents were soon a daily part of Penny's life. The most recent bout of flowers were in a vase on her coffee table.

However, the lull in alter issues only served for more planning on Penny's part. She had bought herself a whiteboard for her apartment, which had all the alters' names on it (except James, who was crossed off since he'd been assimilated), and her plan of attack for all of them. The board was full of potential ideas of their creation, and plans for assimilation back to Sheldon.

Sheldon was working again, but it was via internet interactions. He was on both the Harvard and MIT payroll, as both a practicing Theoretical Physicist, and a professor for some online classes for both schools. Both universities had jumped at the chance of having Sheldon as a part of their faculty, and were more than willing to work with the issue that he lived in California. For now at least. They were already discussing the idea of Sheldon moving out to one of the schools' locations when he decided which one he would rather to work for permanently.

Penny tried to not to think of Sheldon leaving, but with apparent interest in his work she knew it was inevitable. 'We'll cross that bridge when we get to it', Penny thought as she continued to make waffles. Penny liked to force Sheldon out of routine, not only to shake him up a bit, but to see his small smile when one of her endeavors was actually a good idea.

The scent of waffles lured the both the men in the apartment to the kitchen. Leonard had been more then supportive about her relationship advancement with his roommate. "Just don't have sex in the living room" was his only remark on the matter. Sheldon had then gone off on the semantics of 'living room sex' that left both Leonard and Penny feeling more than a little bit awkward.

"Good morning guys! How'd you sleep?" Penny beamed at them as they made their way into the small kitchen. Leonard merely grunted as he walked directly to the coffee maker. Sheldon, however, made his way beside Penny, and after a moment of contemplation, he kissed her on the cheek. Penny's smile brightened at his display of PDA. No matter how small, it was progress. Sheldon nodded in return before making his way back around the kitchen island. With a small hum, Penny resumed her work on finishing the waffles.

Penny handed out the waffles to guys, turned off the stove, and made her way over to the couch. Since it was Saturday, and Penny forced Sheldon to Tivo the new "Dr. Who"s for her, they spent a leisurely morning catching up on the newest episode. Penny leaned up against Sheldon on the couch, and smiled when he put his arm around her.

She looked over to Leonard and saw that he noticed. He winked at her, and turned his focus back to the screen. 'I need to find Leonard a sweet girl. Hmmm' Penny started to go through her list of nice girls she knew. Sadly, it was rather short list, but there was one girl that she thought could be perfect. She was a little brusque on some issues, but normally quite sweet. 'I'll call her later' she thought before turning her attention back to the screen.

An hour later, Penny extracted herself from Sheldon's loose embrace but planted a sweet kiss on his forehead. Gathering the plates, she remarked to the boys about her plans for the day. "Well, I'm gonna go shopping with a few girlfriends. I need some new shoes."

"Penny, I do not believe that you need more shoes. I believe the word you should be using is 'want.' You want new shoes." Sheldon remarked, as he sat down at his laptop. Penny rolled her eyes at this, before turning her gaze to Leonard.

"I'll be out for the better part of the day. I'm gonna make a stop at the grocery store if you need anything."

Both guys politely declined her offer, and Penny made her way back to her apartment. 'It's good thing I am going out. I love the guys, but sometimes I need to be with my girls' was her last thought on the issue before she jumped in the shower.

A few hours and couple hundred dollars later, Penny, Bernadette, Tara, and Bree were sitting around drinking coffee, and discussing their lives as of late.

"He's just so smart and sweet. That and he has such a great style" Bernadette rambled on over her cup of coffee. Penny smiled encouragingly, didn't remark on the 'great style' remark, and tried to wrap her head around the whole Bernadette/Howard thing. She knew that it was her fault for introducing them, but that they would actually hit it off was bizarre. 'If she's happy, I am' was her final thought before she moved her attention to Tara.

"Tara, how's life a PA to a famous person?" Penny was trying to be polite, but normally Tara made her want to scream into a pillow. She was very uppity and thought herself to be better than the other girls. The only reason she was on the outing was due to the fact that she had invited herself along.

"It's fine" Tara sighed, "I am constantly given expensive gifts from my employer, and we travel the world. I would tell you more, but I wouldn't want you to get jealous" Penny ground her teeth at this comment, but Bree didn't have such reservations.

"Well, then you can cram it up your cram-hole. No one wants to hear about you and you're secret life. I'd rather hear about Penny and her new beau!" Bree was from New York City so she had no reservations about putting people in their place.

"Just cause you are not a…"

"What? An escort? Please, honey, we know what you actually do. You are not fooling anyone here" Bree's remark, while true, was something that they were trying not to bring up. Penny had seen Tara's picture in one of Howard's old magazines he had left. Escort for the rich and famous. Not exactly a PA, but L.A. is a fickle mistress.

Tara gave an indignant scoff, grabbed her purse, and made for the door. Bree looked after her with a look between boredom and smugness. 'She was equal parts bitter and sweet', Penny noted, as Bree finally turned her attention back to Penny.

"So, Penny. How is this genius guy that you are getting with? Apparently, you are into the smart guys as of late. Something you'd like to share with the class?" Bree smirked over her coffee, and looked at Penny expectantly.

"He's wonderful. He has problems, but who doesn't. Sheldon doesn't try to change me. Either in sweat pants or miniskirt, he thinks I'm beautiful. It's nice not to have to be something that I'm not to please a man." Penny flushed a bit at the thinly veiled cover-up she was working with. They didn't need to know about the whole alter issue just yet. It wasn't her secret to tell.

"I really like that Penny. Wish I could find a guy like that. Maybe I should start looking at the smart guys."

Penny noted her opportunity and struck, "Well, he does have this friend. I dated him briefly, but it just didn't work out. He's really sweet, nerdy, but really cool. I think you'd really like him. He's a little short but so are you" Bree snorted at this due to the fact that she wasn't even 5ft. "If you want, I could introduce you. I.." Penny was cut off by the sound of her phone getting a text. Smiling apologetically to the girls, she checked it and blanched. The test read as such: Altr issue. U may wnt 2 come back soon but its just J.

On her feet in an instant, Penny made her apologies and bolted for the door. She jumped in her car, cranked the engine, and sped off to the apartment. 'J? James was back? But I thought he had assimilated back into Sheldon! Was it a lie?' thoughts continued to race through Penny's head as she screeched into the parking lot of the apartment complex. She raced up the stairs, and bursting into the guys' apartment, hair in a mess and panting. It wasn't what she expected to see.

Lying on the floor, play with LEGOS, was Leonard and Sheldon. They were diligently making a large tower. They both turned around the door slamming open. Leonard smiled at her knowingly. Getting up, he brushed off his pants. "Penny, I didn't think you'd get here so fast." He motioned to Sheldon's form, who was trying to hide himself behind Leonard's legs. "I'd like you to meet Johnny."

***Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think! Much Love!***


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Penny was frozen in the doorway. 'The final alter is a …child?' It wasn't what she was expecting. 'Well, what were you expecting? A woman?' Penny chided herself mentally. Giving Johnny a small smile, she approached the two men. Kneeling, she put out her hand for him to shake.

"Hi Johnny. My name's Penny. It is very nice to meet you" Penny's smiled widened when Johnny's hand darted out to shake hers, before being hid back behind Leonard. Penny nodded towards the tower they were building, "That's a nice tower. Can I help?" Getting a tiny nod from Johnny, she sat down next to the LEGOS and started to pull out parts.

"Penny! You need to get the blue parts! The tower has to be blue, not red!" Johnny exclaimed in dismay.

"Oh really? Silly me" Penny smiled disarmingly. She had pulled out the wrong color to see if Johnny would talk to her. Winking at Leonard, who had sat down next to the two of them, she turned her full attention on Johnny. "So, Johnny. What do you like to do?"

"I like LEGOS, and dinosaurs, and robots, and paintball, and bugs, and climbing trees, and stuff." He continued on talking as he finished sorting through the blue pieces that Penny and Leonard were putting in front of him.

Penny had to stifle her laughter. His pattern of speech was way different from how Sheldon normally spoke. He spoke like he was about seven or eight years old. He is precocious and not really caring how he sounded. 'Why was he created? Sheldon's siblings don't seem like they would have excluded him but ...' Penny's thought process ground to a halt when the realization came to her. 'Sheldon didn't have a childhood. He was in high school before he was ten, graduated, and went to college at eleven. He didn't have time to be a real kid.'

"Leonard, I'm hungry. Can we get pizza for dinner?" Johnny asked, eyes looking bigger then Penny ever thought they could. She knew that there was no way that Leonard could say no to such eyes.

"You got it little man. Pepperoni, right?" Leonard asked, as he once again pulled himself up from the floor. "My phone is in my room, so I'll be right back." Johnny and Penny nodded as Leonard made his way to the back of the apartment. Johnny went back to playing with his LEGOS and Penny went back to watching him.

"Hey, Penny. Why are you trying to kill me?" Johnny asked without looking up from his LEGOS. Penny gaped. She didn't know how to answer such a demand. "Well? You've never even met me and now you want to get rid of me. Why?" Johnny's eyes finally turned to hers, accusing and harsh. Nothing like the sweet, doe eyes that he had given Leonard just minutes prior. 'Well, no reason to lie to him'

"I'm not trying to kill you, but I am trying to make Sheldon better. He's not well, you know that" Penny said as she turned to fully face him.

"It's always about Sheldon! Why doesn't anyone ever want to help me? No one ever plays with me, unless they are trying to help Sheldon. It's not fair!" Johnny was close to tears now, but he furiously scrubbed them away before they fell. Penny's heart ached for the little boy in Sheldon's body. Not thinking, she reached out and pulled him into a hug. Stiffening at first, Johnny eventually relaxed against Penny and just laid against her shoulder.

"Sweetheart, you are missing one very important thing: You are Sheldon. At least, you are a part of Sheldon." Penny squeezed Johnny as she tried to find the right words "Think of Sheldon as your brother. You want to help your brother don't you?" She got a small nod from Johnny. "Well, if you want to help Sheldon, then you need to be a part of him again."

"You are trying to kill me!" Johnny exclaimed as he tried to extract himself from Penny's embrace. Penny held tighter to stop him from escaping.

"No! I just want you both to be happy. You're not happy only coming out every few months, are you? If you and Sheldon assimilate, it'll be like you're out all the time. You'll be able to do whatever you want to do all the time."

"Really?"

"Well, within reason, of course."

Johnny chuckled at this before pulling away. "Penny, you're really nice. Lee was right about you when he said you just wanted to help." Sighing, he pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them.

Penny moved to get up, but was stopped by Johnny's hand grasping her wrist. Looking down at his bent form, she saw his eyes staring back at her.

"Penny. If you really want to help Sheldon and I assimil-asimal-get together, you need to take him where he's always really really wanted to go. I really don't mind if..."

Smiling, Penny pulled at Johnny's hand, startling him into action. Penny grabbed her purse and started to walk backwards towards the door. "How about, right now, you and I do something you want to do? Wanna go grab Leonard and we can go to the LEGO store for something new to play with" gesturing to the box, Penny quirked an eyebrow at him "I think these have seen better days. How about a big castle or one of the new Star Wars sets?"

Johnny's eyes got huge at Penny's words, and a smile threatened to split his face. Scrambling for his shoes, he grabbed for Penny's hands. "That sounds great! Let's go Penny! Leonard! We're goin' to the LEGO store! Come on!"

Penny's laughter filled the hallway as Johnny pulled her down the stairs with Leonard racing after them.

After a day of the LEGO store, a make your own pizza place, do it yourself yogurt, and finishing with a few hours in the park for a carnival, the trio made their slowly up the stairs. Johnny was listing to the side, eyes drooping, and big yawn coming out of his mouth every other minute. Penny was holding Johnny's hand as he leaned closer to her. Leonard was holding the large teddy bear that Johnny won, almost struggling with it up the steep stairs.

'Well, this was fun.' She thought about the day's events. Johnny was ecstatic at the LEGO store, having Leonard purchase him a small Star Wars model. The trio decided to still get pizza at a place that makes it right in front of you. When they went to get frozen yogurt, Penny noticed a carnival going at the park across the street. The sugar high combined with Johnny's pleading gaze sealed the deal. They stayed there till Johnny had won the giant teddy bear.

Once in the apartment, Penny ordered Johnny to get ready for bed. He put a minor protest before stumbling his way back to the bathroom. After noting that he was brushing his teeth, Penny turned to Leonard. "What do we do with the stuff? The LEGOs and the bear?" She didn't want evidence of an alter, but she didn't want to get rid of Johnny's stuff that he got.

"Don't worry. I'll just put it in the extra closet with the rest of the alters' stuff. Whenever they get clothes, or accumulate crap they want to keep, I put it there to make it easier on everyone. That way Sheldon doesn't notice his bank account depleting and the alters have stuff to wear or do. Sheldon doesn't go in that closet cause I told him it was full of Babylon 5 memorabilia."

"That is so smart Leonard" Penny was pulled away from whatever she was going to say when she heard Johnny calling for her. "I'll be right back" she remarked as Penny made her way down the hallway. Once she made it to the Sheldon's room, now occupied by Johnny, she called out "I'm coming in." After a noise of affirmation, she opened the door.

Johnny was lying on Sheldon's bed; if it weren't for the haphazard way he was laying she would have thought him to be Sheldon. Penny sat on the edge of the bed and pet his hair. "What's up sweetie?"

"Penny, today was really fun. Thanks for taking me out." Johnny almost slurred against the pillow. "No one has ever taken me out when I'm here. They always keep me locked in the house." Sighing, he burrowed further into the pillows. "I'm really glad that Sheldon likes you soooooo much." Penny flushed with pleasure at that admission of Sheldon's feelings for her.

"Well sweetie. I really like him too" sweeping his hair out of his face, she pressed a small kiss to his forehead. "I really like you too hun. Goodnight sweetheart"

"Penny wait!" Johnny grabbed her sleeve. "I have something to tell you" He pulled her down close and whispered in Penny's ear. Eyes wide, she pulled back when he was done.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Weird, but it's what he wants." Johnny laid back down and closed his eyes. "Night Penny."

"Night" she murmured as she closed the door behind her. Making her way back to the living room, she noted that the bear and LEGOs were gone. Leonard was at his desk, typing away at his computer.

"How'd it go? He all tucked in?" Leonard asked

"Yeah. What're you doing tomorrow?" Monday would mean that there would be less people where she wanted to go.

"Ummm I don't know, why?" Leonard's face was adorably confused.

"You, me, Howard, Bernadette, and Raj are going on an adventure."

"Oookay,I guess I'll call in a sick day." Leonard's look trepidation was almost comical.

"Perfect! Here's the plan" So Penny and Leonard plotted late into the night.

The next morning, when Sheldon woke up, he noted that there was noise coming from his living room. Curious to why people were in the apartment at 6 am, he went to investigate.

He came into the living room to be greeted to the sight of all his friends gathered in the kitchen. Upon his entering, the chatter stopped.

"Sheldon! You need to get dressed if we're going to go get breakfast and still be where we're going on time" Penny pushed him back towards his room, without letting him ask questions. "No if, ands or buts mister! We need to hurry!" Throwing a glare over shoulder, he made his way back into his room without complaint.

Seeing Sheldon's door close, Penny raced back down the hall to finish the plans for the day. Once he made his way back into the living room, he was immediately herded downstairs into Penny's car. They stopped at a Sheldon approved place for breakfast. Sheldon's questions were met with silence, or instantly rebuffed by Penny. When they had finished with breakfast, Penny pulled Sheldon to her car and produced a scarf.

"I need you to put this on."

"Penny, if I put that on, how will I know if I need to brace for impact once the inevitability of crashing happens?"

"Sheldon. I need you to trust me" she placed her hand on his arm "Please." The please at the end was to be Sheldon's undoing.

Sighing, he put his hand for the scarf. Penny's smile brightened as she handed it over. Giving his cheek a peck, she made her way to the driver's seat. Once she saw the scarf was firmly in place, she made started the car and took off. Penny drove as safely as she could to their destination but she couldn't help herself from taking a few quick turns.

A little less than an hour later, she pulled into the parking space. "Ready?" she asked Sheldon.

"Can I take off this blindfold?"

"Nope!" She emphasized the p with a pop of her lips.

Frowning, Sheldon felt his way around for the door handle. "Well, as you are taking me to my inevitable disaster or to somewhere remarkable I cannot be sure Penny. However, you said for me to trust you. So I shall."

Sheldon couldn't see the smile that his words put on Penny's face. "Trust me. It's the latter. Get out and I'll direct."

Once out of the car, Penny grasped his hand in hers and started to tug him along. They met the others along the way to the destination. Once there, Penny got behind Sheldon to undo the scarf. "Are you ready?" His nod was his only answer as she pulled the scarf off his eyes. Blinking from the instant glare of sun, it took Sheldon a moment to note where he was.

Penny had brought him to Disneyland.

****Much love readers! Hope y'all like it! Love Love!***


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Come on Sheldon! We have to get going if we want to see most of the park!" Penny pulled on the dumbstruck Sheldon's hand, tugging him closer to the front gates. Sheldon regained his wits before they made it to the front. He stopped and pulled his hand out of Penny's, making Penny stop to look at him.

"Penny, I do not believe that this is practical use of my time. I should be back at home, trying to unravel the mysteries of the universe."

Penny smiled sadly at his poorly veiled attempt of saving face. Putting her hands on either side of his face, she forced him to look her directly in the eyes. His blue eyes were shining with despair, longing, and little bit of hope.

"Sheldon. This is exactly where you need to be." Putting her hand back in his, Penny smiled brightly and continued the trek up to the ticket booth.

After everyone had paid and made their way into the park, Penny got everyone together for a quick meeting.

"Now, I know that a couple of you are skeptical about this" she looked towards both Sheldon and Howard when she said this. "However, this isn't about us being too old for Disneyland. It is about how old do we want to act. On that note, I suggest we let our inner child out and go crazy in Disneyland!" Everyone cheered at this. "Besides, we don't have parents here to tell us not to do anything."

Everyone visibly relaxed after Penny's speech, but it was Leonard who got everyone moving with a shouted "First person to find Mickey Mouse doesn't have to buy lunch!" and then they were off.

After searching the park for about an hour, it was Sheldon who eventually found Mickey Mouse. The wide smile on his face was worth the dashing about like insane people. They ending up in Fantasyland, right next to the spinning teacups, and immediately got in line. Sheldon and Penny shared a cup, Leonard and Raj shared another, while Howard and Bernadette shared.

"Penny, I'm not sure if I am dexterous enough to spin this cup."

"Sheldon, don't worry. You pull on your side, I'll pull on mine, and we will spin. Remember," She leaned in and beckoned Sheldon closer so she could stage whisper to him "We're in Disneyland. Everything here is magical."

Sheldon frowned at her admission but before he could go off on the subject, the teacups started to move. With a delighted squeal, Penny started to pull the circle to make the teacup spin. Once Sheldon got the hang of the hand-over-hand motion that was needed to move the cup, a bright smile lit up his face. Penny's breath was momentarily snatched from her when she saw the uninhibited joy in his eyes coupled with the wide smile.

The teacups had everyone wobbling over to Tomorrowland, so the boys could laugh at the poorly done science. There was no laughing to be done on the Buzz Lightyear ride. Everyone was too busy trying to shoot their lasers at targets. Oddly enough, Bernadette had the highest score. It wasn't until they saw the photo taken during the ride why she had won. Everyone had a big laugh over the picture of Bernadette almost out of the cart, trying to shoot the obstacles real close. "No one said I couldn't" was her defense.

They were walking out of Tomorrowland when, out of nowhere, Sheldon yelled "Ears!" Everyone jumped at his sudden admission and looked at him puzzled. "We all need to get Mickey Mouse ears. When one is in Disneyland, it is proper tradition to purchase and wear a set of plastic mouse ears." He looked so earnest that they all made a beeline for the nearest store.

After much deliberation, the men purchased Mickey Mouse ears in red, while Penny and Bernadette got theirs' in pink. They all got their screen names for Age of Conan put on them. The woman doing the monogramming looked at them like they were crazy with names like "Sheldor", "Queen Penelope", and "Wolowizard."

Once the hats were purchased and put on top of their heads, Penny steered them all towards Adventureland. She knew the boys were going to a showing of "Indiana Jones" soon and thought they should go on the ride to get in the mood. She expected to be with Sheldon on the ride. What she didn't expect was how tightly Sheldon gripped her hand during the ride. His excuse was 'fear of shoddy craftsmanship' but could see that Sheldon was nervous about the rollercoaster.

"Penny" Sheldon got her attention while they were waiting for the rest of the group after the ride. They had to be put on different rides and Sheldon had pulled Penny up to be first with him.

"Yeah, Sheldon?" Penny looked up at Sheldon and immediately pulled out her camera. Putting up a finger for him to pause, Penny clicked the picture. Sheldon with lopsided Mickey Mouse ears was too cute to pass up. "Ok. What's up?"

"How did you know?" he murmured, almost too low for her to hear.

"Know what, sweetie?"

"That I always wanted to go to Disneyland. I never had time as a child to go but always dreamed that my mother would whisk me and my siblings away on an impromptu adventure here. So, how did you know?"

Penny scrambled for an answer but was saved with the arrival of everyone else. Flashing him a smile and shrug, she grabbed his hand again and the group was off.

The group spent the rest of the day riding rides, searching for characters, taking copious amounts of pictures, and acting like large children. Even Howard was not his usual creepy self, probably due to Bernadette being there. Raj was asked to apply for a job as Aladdin. Everyone was laughing so hard because he couldn't decide if he was flattered or insulted by the offer.

It was a very tired group of adults that ambled their way back to the parking lot. Penny was carrying a huge bear that Sheldon won for her ("Bears are terrifying, Penny. You may keep it." Was Sheldon's reasoning) in one hand and was clasping Sheldon's in the other. His delighted expression had not dwindled throughout the entire day. Even with exhaustion etched onto everyone's faces, Sheldon's still possessed a child like quality. 'He's probably going to fall asleep in the car' Penny mused to herself as Sheldon nattered on about something he found intriguing in the park.

Waving goodbye to Howard, Bernadette, and Raj, it was a an exhausted trio that poured themselves into Penny's car to go home. The car was filled with Sheldon's chatter about the day with few remarks from Penny or Leonard. Leonard had fallen asleep in the backseat and Penny's mind was a million miles away. 'Did this help or hinder the Johnny issue? Is Johnny still here? What if I made it worse by taking him here?' were the main thoughts that were racing through her head. Parking in front of the apartment complex, they started to make their way to the door.

"Penny?" Turning around at the sound of Sheldon, Penny noticed something was off about him. His shoulders were not as tight, and he had a goofy smile on his face. "Thank you Penny. Sheldon loved today. It was exactly what he needed."

"Johnny?" Penny tested to see if it was really him.

"Yep! I just wanted to say goodbye before I left. I won't really be gone, like you said, but you won't be seeing me again. I just wanted to thank you and Leonard for caring about me. Not just me as Sheldon but me as me. I hope you fix Sheldon. Michael is going to be really hard. You are going to have to bring up issues that Sheldon" Johnny grasped his head, he jerked his head down gasping in pain. Smiling shakily, he looked back up at Penny with watery eyes. "Apparently Michael doesn't want me to help. Best of luck of Penny" Stepping up, he hugged Penny and Leonard before going back to where Sheldon was originally standing. Waving goodbye one last time, Johnny closed his eyes for the last time.

Sheldon opened his eyes, looked at Penny and Leonard staring at him. "What? Are we going to go up sometime tonight or are we waiting for the sunrise." Snorting at his own joke, Sheldon strode past Penny and Leonard. Shrugging, Leonard followed him upstairs tossing a 'goodnight' over his shoulder. Hoisting her bag further up her shoulder, Penny climbed the stairs up to her apartment. After letting herself in, Penny flopped onto the couch and let out a huge sigh.

"Two down. Four more to go"

***Sorry for the late update, but tennis/school/graduation plans are time consuming. I'm trying to keep this story as fast paced as possible. Please review and let me know your thoughts. The more reviews I get, the more dedicated I am to write faster. Guilt is a powerful motivator oddly enough. As always dear readers, Much love!***


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

It was weeks after going to Disneyland, before Penny would have another opportunity to help with the alter issue. During those few weeks there was notable change in the groups' dynamic. Howard and Bernadette broke up over domestic issues (apparently Howard thought Bernadette would act like his mother, which was a no-go for Bernadette). Leonard started dating Penny's friend, Bree, and were hitting it off so far. Bree was just pushy enough for passive Leonard without being completely domineering.

This left Sheldon and Penny plenty of space and time to hang out. They had not progressed past sweet kisses, which suited Penny just fine. Normally, she was big ol' five but she wanted to take it easy with Sheldon. 'When I fix this alter problem, I'm going to go all Junior Rodeo on him.' Penny thought to herself as she sat next to Sheldon trying to watch anime again. Leaning on Sheldon's shoulder, Penny smiled to herself. With the integration of the two alters, two things became more apparent: Sheldon was more fun to be around and Sheldon liked her to be close. The first was due to the integration of Johnny, and the promise that Sheldon would still have fun. Penny and Sheldon had gone to the beach and built a huge sandcastle. The second trait was from James. James reason for forming was to shield Sheldon from romance. However, Sheldon no longer had that shield, or rather buffer, to inhibit him anymore. Sheldon was still picky about being touched by people, but if it was Penny, he normally made an exception.

As the credits rolled down the screen, Penny extracted herself from Sheldon to stop it. She didn't expect the swift swat to her behind as she bent over the DVD player. Slowly turning around to face him, Penny was greeted with a cheeky grin that definitely did not belong on Sheldon's face.

"Sheldon?" she tried just to make sure.

"Sorry gurl! I've taken ova' the body for now. Sheldon is no longer in the building. It's" striking a 'fabulous' pose, he gestured madly over Sheldon's body "Fabio time!" Grinning at Penny, he made his way to the 'Alter Closet.'

"Fabio, what are you doing here? Sheldon is not distressed or tired, so there is no reason that you could have taken over…" Fabio pressed his finger to her lips.

"Uh-Uh girlfriend! I can't be sharing my secret escape skills. You'd find a way to ruin that too. Now," Fabio shoved Penny towards that front door, with her struggling the whole way. 'Damn him having Sheldon's strength' Penny groused to herself. "Go put on something fabulous. We're goin' out!"

"Out? Oh no mister! You're not going anywhere with that body!"

"I guess I could always sneak out" Fabio gave a salacious grin and shimmy for good measure. "However, if that happens, I can't guarantee Sheldon won't be feeling it in the morning. Your call, Barbie" Fabio started back towards the 'Alter Closet.'

Penny was fuming. 'How dare he act like he can do whatever he wants with Sheldon's body! That bitch!' Glaring at Fabio, Penny ground out a terse "Fine!" before making her way over to her apartment. Upon entering, she made a beeline for her bedroom closet. Tossing the door opening, Penny started riffling through her more outrageous outfits. "Probably going to a gay club. Can't be a frumpy hag! Ugh! This shouldn't be an issue!" Penny mumbled to herself as she grabbed a sparkly pink dress that twisted in the front and flared out when she twirled. Enough to make her fabulous at the club but not enough to make her stand out entirely.

She threw herself into her bathroom and started to get ready for a night out. As she was pinning her hair back, inspiration hit. 'I can figure out Fabio's deal!' Slapping herself on how long it took her to realize this, Penny hurried through her preparations. Finishing both her physical and mental preparations, Penny made her way back over to the boy's apartment. Upon entering, she wished that she had taken longer.

Fabio was dancing around to Lady Gaga, putting on makeup, and teasing his hair. In nothing more than a tiny red thong. Half of Penny's brain told her to look away while the other half was ogling Sheldon's body. She remembered that he had defined abs from the Lee escaped months ago, but she had never seen the whole package. Literally. Penny averted her eyes when Fabio noticed that she was looking. Laughing, Fabio pulled on a pair of pants that were tighter than anything Penny owned. Grabbing a tight shirt and Sheldon's wallet, he ushered Penny towards the door.

"Let's go girl! The night is young and so are we!" Linking arms with Penny, Fabio pulled her out the door and to her imminent gay-doom.

A few hours later, Penny had forgotten her plans to subvert information out of Fabio. After grabbing a couple of energy drinks, they hit up one of the trendiest gay clubs in Pasadena. Fabio and Penny had been dancing with multiple men throughout the night, while drinking copious amounts of colorful alcohol. Penny had planned on not drinking anything, but Fabio was persuasive on the subject.

"This is great!" Penny yelled at Fabio. The bass in the club was so loud that there was no other way to talk.

"I know! It fan-frickin-tastic! I don't know why I let Sheldon have the body at all!" Fabio yelled right back.

"Cause it's Moonpie's body!" shouted in response. Grabbing a pair of pink tubes off a waiter walking by, Penny handed one to Fabio in salute. "Here's to Moonpie's body! Yummy, yummy and I want to eat it all up!" The pair cackled at this before downing the brightly colored shots.

"Hey Pen! We should go get something to eat! I'm thinking pancakes!" Fabio pulled her from the dance floor. "Let's go get some pancakes and maybe hit that rave we heard about later!" Pushing her towards the door, he motioned to the back. "I have to see the ladies room, but I'll be right back! Go get us a cab!"

Fabio strutted to the bathrooms while Penny tried to remember how to work her phone. "Stupid smart phone." Penny looked up to see Fabio walking into the ladies room and giggled to herself. "Stupid Fabio. Doesn't he know only people looking to hook up go into the women's rest room at gay clubs?" Penny giggled to herself. It took a moment for it to sink in.

"That bitch!" Penny shot across the club. Slamming the door open, Penny walked in on Fabio making out with another guy.

Lifting his head up at the intrusion, Fabio pouted when he noticed who it was. "Damn. I was hoping you wouldn't know gay lingo. Oh, well" Patting the guy he was with on the cheek, he extracted himself from his embrace. "Sorry darlin'. My keeper has come for me. Maybe next time." Fabio swaggered over to Penny and pulled out of the ladies room. Looking over at Penny, he just shrugged. "Can't blame me for trying." He yelled over the deafening music.

They made it to the front of the club and were trying to hail a cab. Penny, still fuming over the fact that he almost pulled a fast one over her, was watching Fabio as he drunkenly tried to get a cab over. Sighing, Penny walked over and bumped him out of the way with her hip.

"Let a woman show you how it's done." Jutting her hip out, Penny made a wave a passing taxi. It screeched to a halt and pulled over to the curb she was standing on. Penny smiled victoriously at Fabio before sliding in the cab. They told the man to take them to the closet place for pancakes and they were off. Penny lasted two minutes before she burst.

"I can't believe you tried to hook up with someone! In Sheldon's body! You're unbelievable!"

"Puh-lease! You've been trying to hook with this body. Why can't I use what I got?" Fabio rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He scowled out the window.

"Cause it isn't your body to be using!" Penny ground out through her teeth.

"Then he shouldn't have been stupid in Germany then!" Fabio all but sneered.

"What does that even mean?" It was Penny's turn to roll her eyes.

Fabio glanced over at her, his gaze unbelieving, before a dark smile graced his face. "Darlin, why do you think I was created? Cause Sheldon is homophobic? Nope, " Fabio said drawing out the 'o' before leaning in closer to Penny. "I was created cause when your beloved Moonpie was 15 and working in Germany. He had a professor that decided they were to be real close. Poor Sheldon. His brain cracked right down the center when he found out he couldn't do anything. That is where I came along." Fabio sighed and looked out the window. "I don't think I want pancakes anymore. Let's just go back to the apartment." He told the cab driver the change of directions before slumping back in his seat.

Penny looked down at the floorboard. Sheldon had been molested as a child? Fabio hinted at it earlier when she first met him, but Penny hadn't held any merit to his word. How could a school hire a rapist on their staff? Penny felt the sting of tears prickle in her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at Fabio. It was easy to mistake him and Sheldon when he was looking so pensive. Not like his normal bubbly self. Understanding hit Penny full force.

"It must be hard" Penny whispered.

"What?" he snapped.

"Having to carry such a terrible secret. To be the person that such horrible things happened to. It is just horrible."

"Sheldon did what he had to stay sane."

"At what cost? The split of his personality? That isn't sanity. I'm sorry that you have to carry such a rough burden." Penny reached over and squeezed Fabio's hand. His breath hitched before he roughly pulled his hand out of hers.

"If I wanted your pity, I would have asked for it." He hissed at her. They had reached the apartment and Fabio all but sprinted up the stairs. Penny paid the cab driver and hurried after him. She reached the guys' apartment and let herself in. Upon hearing water running, she headed towards the bathroom. Knocking lightly, she tested the waters. "Hey, you ok in there?" She jumped when the door slammed open. Fabio looked crazy-eyed, devoid of makeup, and started stalking down the hall to Sheldon's room. He tossed his clothes into the alter closet on the way past and slammed the bedroom open. Penny followed silently behind him but Fabio stopped her in the doorway.

"I underestimated you Penny. I won't be so stupid next time." Fabio slammed the door in her face.

Penny lightly tested the door, locked, before heading back to her own apartment. She had plenty to think about and more to add to her board. This alter was not going down without a fight.

***Chapter 25! Crazy! I am amazed and a little sad that I am this far. Amazed that I made it this far, but sad that it has taken me this long. Thanks to everyone that has stayed with me. I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I hope that I can live up to such praise. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Much Love!****


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Penny was laying on her couch, watching 'Top Model' and was trying to figure out her next step.

It was a week after the Fabio 'adventure' and she wasn't any closer to figuring out what to do. 'This keeps getting harder and harder' Penny reflected as she considered her options. She could continue down the Fabio road but it was proving to be more and more arduous. She attempted to talk to Sheldon about it a few days after the incident and Fabio immediately rose to the forefront. After chastising her, he immediately went back and Sheldon continued talking as if there had been no interruption.

Sighing, she pressed her face further into the pillow. 'Why do I care so much? Sure I really lo..like! I like Sheldon. But where will this leave us afterwards. Will he know about the alters? Will he be jaded from knowing what they are protecting him from?' The idea of that innocent light in Sheldon's eyes being snuffed out by the cruelty of the fate he'd be dealt made Penny shiver. 'Well that's one reason for doing it. I need a sign! Ugh, but..' her train of thought was derailed when she heard three successive knocks followed by a demanding "Penny?".

"Ask and you shall receive" Penny chuckled to herself as she hauled herself up from her couch.

Waiting for him to finish his second set of knocks, Penny opened the door. Sheldon's face lit up and he smiled shyly at her when his eyes met hers. This helped strength her resolve while her heart melted a little more.

"Penny, I would like to put forward a suggestion of a venture we could partake in together. I understand that you may have prior engagements but if you are otherwise unattached for the day, I have an undertaking that I think you will find most entertaining." Sheldon asked, hopefulness shining brightly in his eyes. Penny knew there would be no way that she could say no to those puppy dog eyes.

"What do you have in mind?"

Two hours later, Penny found herself trying to hit a tiny pink golf ball past a windmill. Sheldon had pointed out to her that they never went to putt-putt golf like they said they would. Penny had to wrack her brain to remember the incident with the grocery store, and Sheldon going off the deep-end before she remembered the promise to go miniature golfing with him.

So here they were, standing at the last hole of the putt-putt course. They were tied at the moment and the last hole was the deciding factor. Sheldon had made it in two hits. Penny had to make it in one to beat him and earn bragging rights.

"Penny. You are not positioning yourself correctly. Putt-Putt is all about using angles for your benefit." Sliding up behind Penny, Sheldon positioned her arms at a more intense angle. He continued to babble on about different kinds of techniques that she should be utilizing, and how to adjust to the wind, but all Penny could think about was the warm, Sheldon-body that was pressed up against hers. Her cheeks flushed at the full on body contact that Sheldon himself initiated.

'Might as well go with it' Penny thought before lightly pushing her body back against Sheldon. His whole body stiffened for a moment before he relaxed into the closer contact. Putting his lips oh-so-close to her ear, he uttered "It's now or never, Penny."

Penny's eyes widened at the words. She didn't even notice that Sheldon had moved her arms to knock against the ball causing it to speed off towards the windmill. She watched with trepidation as the ball made it through harrowing turns, off crazy against, and past mind-numbing obstacles to come to the end. The ball started to slow down before it was eventually crawling towards the final hole. Just as the ball teetered against the rim of the cup, unsure of whether or not it should go into the hole or not, Sheldon did the unexpected. He stomped his foot down. Stomped his foot hard enough to knock the ball into the hole.

"Wow." Penny murmured to herself. If there was ever a sign that she needed, then this was one of divine inspiration. Who would have thought that she would find the answer to her question at a Putt-Putt Golf Course?

Sheldon let go of Penny, a small smile gracing his features, and he started to make his way over to retrieve their golf balls. He started babbling about the origins of golf and the evolution into mini golf, but Penny was only half listening. She was finally motivated again to continue on her vendetta to fix Sheldon.

Coming up to Sheldon, she slipped her hand in his and leaned up to press a kiss on his cheek. Sheldon moved his head enough that their lips pressed against one another's. 'Well, he is full of all sorts of surprises today' Penny mused as she enjoyed the simple kiss.

Sheldon, unsurprisingly, was the first to pull back from the kiss. Surprisingly, however, he pecked her lips one more time before continuing on his ramble about the merits miniature golf posed to a person's mental and physical well-being.

They were walking back to the car when Sheldon stopped and looked down at Penny with assessing eyes. She waited for him to finish processing whatever question was working his way through his beautiful mind.

"Penny, have you seen the stars since you left Omaha?" Sheldon asked her, head cocked slightly to the side. Penny laughed lightly at the randomness of the question.

"Unfortunately, no. There are two many lights to truly appreciate them. Why?"

"Well, I found that one of the things I missed most about leaving Texas was the ability to look up at the stars and find constellations. Something familiar that you can always come back to, no matter where you are. The positions maybe different, but the stars are always the same. If you are not otherwise occupied, and I assume that you are not, I would like to take you to see the stars."

"Don't you mean I'll take us to the see the stars. You can't drive." Penny teased.

"A mere technicality" Sheldon responded while pulling his phone out. "As you are making jokes, I'll assume that you are in agreement with this idea. I will call my acquaintance from the observatory that is just outside of town. If we go now, we will make it with ample time to watch the stars move across the sky tonight."

Without wavering, Sheldon grabbed Penny's hand and started to pull their way back to the car. Penny giggled and matched her steps with his.

It had been years since a boy just wanted to go and look at the stars with her. Look at the stars. No ulterior motives to get in pants. No cushioning a blow for some tough news. Just a spontaneous suggestion, made on the idea that Penny missed the stars like Sheldon himself did. He was willing to share a bit about himself with her. Share that he got homesick. Share that he likes to just look at the stars.

'Sheldon Cooper. I'm going to fix you if it is the last thing I do. No stupid alters are going to ruin this.' Penny decided, as she laid her head against Sheldon's arm as they continued down the sidewalk.

***** I'm so sorry! I had this huge paper due. Like half of my final grade huge. However, after next week, I am fully devoted to putting out more chapters. Not only of this story, but of my other ones as well. My other BBT, plus ST, have been feeling neglected. This story is my baby and demands to be written first. I hope y'all enjoy the chapter. I felt that Penny needed more resolve with her vendetta. Let me know what you all think. As always my beloved readers, Much Love!****


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Whistling to herself, Penny descended the staircase of the apartment complex to go check her mail before work. It had been two days since Sheldon and Penny had seen the stars together and it still brought a warm fuzzy feeling to Penny when she thought about it. Resolve strengthened, Penny was once again ready to tackle the alter issue.

She grabbed her mail and made her way out the front doors. She got in her jeep, revved up the engine, and made her way to the Cheesecake Factory. Waitressing was tiring but bills needed to be paid. Penny had an audition later that week for a minor role in a TV series. They wanted someone pretty and sassy, which Penny thought fit her perfectly.

Unfortunately, luck was not with Penny on the issue of time. She got stuck in standstill traffic. Sighing, she grabbed for her mail to see if anything good was there.

"Bill, bill, trash, bill, Ooh! New magazine!" It was new magazine that Pasadena was sending out that she had signed up for on a whim. "Pasadena Now!_" _was supposed to get the people of Pasadena up to date with all the new and happening things that were going on in Pasadena. Penny got it to see ratings on new hotspots.

Flipping through the magazine and humming along with the radio, Penny stopped at an article that made her brain stop. Hands trembling, Penny's face split into a triumphant grin and her hand darted for her cell phone. Punching in the digits of the phone number given, Penny waited for someone to pick up the phone.

"Hello? My name is Penny and I have a couple questions. Do you have a few minutes? Perfect" and Penny spent the next twenty minutes in traffic, engrossed in a conversation to help change a part of Sheldon's universe.

"Penny, I do not understand why there is call for secrecy. I will find whatever endeavor you decide to be both enjoyable and enlightening. I just hope that it has nothing to do with shoes. You do recall that I am not one to marvel over the complexity of 'wedges.'" Sheldon was sitting in the passenger seat of Penny's car while Penny was making her way towards their destination.

"Don't worry Sheldon. It's something that I think you will find most educational."

Sheldon's eyebrow arched at this admission before he turned back to look out the window. "Well, then afterwards I believe that we should go try one of those yogurt bars you seem so fond of."

Penny almost crashed into the car in front of her at Sheldon's statement. "What! You do realize that they are self-serve, right? That means anybody could be touching the toppings. Germs, you remember? Your arch nemesis?"

"Penny, it is not as if I am saying we should go to some dirty hole in the wall. I am more than confident that you will take me to a clean establishment." Sheldon retorted while still looking outside. He turned towards Penny with a mug smirk. "Besides, I am not fond of toppings anyway. I will merely ask for a bowl that has not been out of the box. There is little to no contact with the actual yogurt and the employees."

Laughing, Penny pulled into their destination's parking lot. Sheldon looked out, before blanching. "Why are we here?" The church loomed over the parking lot that Penny and Sheldon were in.

"You've gotta trust me Sheldon. Come on." Penny got out of the car and waited for Sheldon to meet her around the front of the vehicle. His normally long, measured stride was cut short and almost jerky. Smiling encouragingly, Penny put her hand in his and pulled lightly. Sheldon looked down at her with a weak smile in place before following her into the church.

The church itself was of a classical design but what Sheldon didn't know was that they were modern in ideals. This is what caught Penny's eye in the magazine. They were a new wave church with a old style building.

They continued through the stone hallways, the only sound being their footsteps. Sheldon continued to get more and more jerky with each corner they turned. His eyes darting from side to side was disconcerting to Penny but she knew that this needed to be done. This was one of the only ways Penny could think of to move forward in her vendetta. She knew that it was a long shot that Sheldon wouldn't just transition into one of the alters before they even made it to their destination. However with each day that Sheldon got closer to her, it was another day that Sheldon trusted her a bit more. It was Sheldon's trust in her that was the base of her entire plan.

At the end of the corridor was a large wooden door. The name plate by the door read "Pastor Paul Jameson." Penny snorted softly to herself. 'Of course the Pastor's name would be the same as two of the alters. Bizarre' she noted before knocking on the door. The muffled "Come in" prompted Penny to look one more time at Sheldon.

"We can go back to the car if you want. I won't think less of you if you just want to go home." Penny nonchalantly remarked, but her mind was racing a million different ways. 'If he doesn't go in, then this could be one of our last chances. Last chance to nip this nasty alter in the bud.' She started from her thoughts when she felt Sheldon softly squeeze her hand.

"No, you have a reason in which to bring me here. We will progress further and see this to the end." Sheldon sent a wobbly smile her way before reaching for the door handle. A moment hesitation and they were inside.

Pastor Jameson was sitting behind a huge desk, illuminated by large windows behind him. The man behind the desk had peppered hair with short trimmed beard. His smile was engaging and warm. 'Perfect! He's just what I need him to be like!' Penny thought as her smile widened.

"Are you Penny Smith and Mr. Cooper?" Pastor Jameson inquired.

"It's actually Dr. Cooper." Sheldon and Penny said at the same time. Turning to each other, surprise lighting their faces, they chuckled softly. Pastor Jameson smiled indulgently, before gesturing to the two chairs that were sitting in front of the desk. Sitting down, Penny and Sheldon waited expectantly for Pastor Jameson to finish putting a marker in his book.

"Now, from what Penny has told me, you are a bit leery of the church as a whole, is that correct?"

"I'm not sure what Penny has told you of my preferences but I do not base my decisions on mere speculation. This is from years of observing and experiencing multiple church organizations vehemently protesting my work."

"Completely understandable, Dr. Cooper. There are many churches that find the sciences to be 'witchcraft' or simply lies. However, here at Life Pool, we find that a combined effort of both the church's and world's principles is the best way to bridge gaps. I am not saying that science is the answer, but it does answer so many questions."

"It answers every question! There is no debate on that issue! I have devoted my entire career to figuring out the universe!" Sheldon yelled, leaping from his seat. Penny jumped slightly at the sudden movement. Looking up, she saw the almost frantic look in Sheldon's eyes. A look she only saw him give when he wasn't sure of the outcome of something. Penny put her hand on Sheldon's arm to placate him. He wrenched it out of her grip.

Sheldon got around the two chairs, muttering to himself, and started to pace back and forth between the door and desk. Penny moved to get up, but Pastor Jameson motioned for her to stay, shaking his head. Getting up slowly, Pastor Jameson slowly made his way around his desk.

"Dr. Cooper? I need you to take a deep breath. I can.."

"No! I won't…I can't do this again! Don't make me do it! I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I don't believe! I can't!" a sob wracked through Sheldon as he slowly curled into a corner of the room. The sobs wrenched through to Penny's heart and she jumped up from her seat. Pastor Jameson tossed her a dark look and another motion to stay.

"Dr. Cooper? Sheldon!" Sheldon looked up at the use of his name. Pastor Jameson knelt down in front of Sheldon. "Sheldon, I am not going to do anything. I just wanted to let you know that you can believe whatever you want. The church will still believe in it's ideals and you will continue to believe in yours. We are not asking you to change. In Texas, you may have had some troubles, but churches in California are more accepting. You understand that, right?" Sheldon shivered slightly before nodding. Pastor Jameson placed his hand on Sheldon's knee. It was the wrong move.

Whimpering, Sheldon tried to curl more into himself. "I'm sorry Reverend. Please don't hit me. I'm sorry!" However, Pastor Jameson would not be deterred. Pulling Sheldon into his arms, Pastor Jameson hugged him tightly. Sheldon tried to get out of his embrace, his attempts weak and half-hearted. After a few minutes of weak attempts, Sheldon collapsed into the Pastor's embrace.

Pastor Jameson murmured soft words that Penny didn't catch but could see that they were helping Sheldon calm down. His sobs no longer wracked his body and he had reduced his crying to mere hiccups.

"No one is going to hurt you here, Sheldon. Church is supposed to be a safe place. A place where anyone can come and seek refuge." Leaning back, Pastor Jameson brushed away Sheldon's tears.

Sheldon looked like he was about to say something before his eyes lost focus. "Sheldon? Are you ok?" Pastor Jameson asked as he pulled away slightly. Apparently, he didn't expect Sheldon to push him away forcefully. Pulling himself to his feet, Sheldon stalked over to where Penny was sitting. Looking up at him, Penny automatically knew that Sheldon wasn't there anymore. "Hello Paul."

"Harlot, I commend you on the attempt. You may be getting rid of me but your problems are just beginning. You don't even know what you have in store. You think this was hard? Ha! You'll be wishing for such ease in times to come. I hope your soul is saved, because you will be wishing for death by the end of it." Pulling back from Penny, he turned to address Pastor Jameson. "Your unorthodox methods are what is ruining the church. However, you seem to have struck something inside of Sheldon. I don't think that you can save his soul but I praise your crack at his twisted soul." Putting his hand out, he shook the pastor's hand before heading back to the corner. Leaning against the wall, he closed his eyes and Sheldon opened his.

"It was fascinating, Pastor. I hope that we can come back to discuss some questions I know that I will have." Wiping his face one more time, he turned to Penny. "I am going to the restroom for a moment. I will meet you out front." Penny barely got out a quiet 'Ok' before he essentially bolted out the door. Penny thanked Pastor Jameson before heading out the door herself.

Rustling through her purse, she finally found her phone. Dialing a well used number, Penny waited for someone to pick up. "Mrs. Cooper? I have something to tell you."

An hour later, Penny and Sheldon were sitting in "Yo Fro-Yo!", a frozen yogurt shop that was on the way home.

"I am pleased to say that my faith in you was justified. This is both quite clean and the frozen yogurt is quite satisfactory. Thank you for taking me here, Penny."

"No problem, Moonpie. Maybe next time you can try some toppings with it." Penny joked.

"Penny, do not talk crazy."

Chuckling, Penny started when she heard her phone go off with a text message. Pulling her phone out, she was surprised to see that it was from Sheldon's brother. Clicking view message, the message was short: Problem solved. Good job. Get-em-done. Penny's smile grew to almost manic proportions before Sheldon noted.

"Is there something funny that you wish to share?" Sheldon asked.

Putting her phone away, she looked back up at him. "It nothing Sheldon. Just some good news."

****I want to clarify that I don't think that all churches in Texas are full of antagonist pastors/reverends. I have met some very nice clergymen. Paul and the un-named reverend in my story are merely here to pull my plot along.

Also, I am sorry about being so late with the update. I appreciate all the favorites and reviews that everyone continues to bestow upon me. Without them, I am merely a tree that falls in the woods alone: unheard. I hope that this chapter holds up to everything that you wanted. One more down! We are close to the home stretch with DIQ. I'm going to update my other story before I update this one. Let me know what you think! Much love!***


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Penny was sitting cross-legged on her floor looking up at the bulletin board she had propped up on her couch. It was her "Alters Board" and helped her keep all of her facts straight. There were the names and personality types of all the alters listed on the board. There were blurry pictures of the alters that had been taken on phones by Leonard, Penny, Missy, or one of the few people that knew what Penny was looking for. Paul, James, and Johnny were crossed out with big red Xs.

Sighing explosively, she flopped down onto her floor, staring up at her ceiling as if it held the answer to her problems. Problems meaning plural. Along with trying to figure out the solution to the alter problem, she was having a hard time making rent. Along with financial problems, she still had not been called back from any of her auditions. She had been really hopeful about a warrior-princess supporting role that she tried out for. However, the directors hadn't called after two weeks so Penny wasn't holding her breath.

'Guess I can look forward to another year of workin' the Cheesecake Factory. Woo.' Penny thought as she closed her eyes. Her peace was short lived.

"Penny! Are you there? Penny?" Leonard yelled through her door. Scrambling to her feet, Penny yanked open the door to see a frazzled looking Leonard, glasses askew and what looked like a bruise blooming across his jaw. "Penny! There were two guys that jumped me and Sheldon. Sheldon freaked out and an alter took his place. I think it was Patrick cause when he finished beating up the guys, he took my keys from me and took off in my car." Leonard got all of this out in one breath, before falling against the doorframe, heaving lungful after lungful of air.

"What? We have to find him! Who know what he is doing in Sheldon's body!" Penny exclaimed as she darted back into her apartment for her purse and keys. Dashing out the door, Penny locked her door and quickly made for the stairs. Motioning for Leonard to get in the car, Penny revved up her Jeep.

"Do you know any of Patrick's places that he likes to go?" Penny asked as she turned down Euclid.

"I've found him at that dirty sports bar on the outskirts of town. "Dirty Harry's" I think is what its called."

"Got it." Penny punched the gas and they zoomed off towards the edge of town.

Dirty Harry's was a nasty bar that didn't really fit in with the Californian lifestyle. It was almost saloon like in nature, with one fuzzy tv in the corner playing some sort of manly sport. Penny's face twisted in disgust when the smell of sweat, BO, booze, and urine assaulted her all at once upon her arrival. Leonard and her looked horribly out of place. Patrick playing pool in the back, however, did not. He was downing a Miller and chatting up a scantily clad waitress. Said waitress was eyeing Patrick up like he was tall glass of water in the Sahara desert. Penny's frown intensified as she swiftly made her way across the room, avoiding wandering hands and inappropriate pickup lines. 'Is anyone more original then to call me Barbie?' she fumed.

Patrick's hand was creeping down the giggling waitresses back and was steadily making his way to her ass.

"Patrick! What the hell are you doing?" Penny exclaimed upon her arrival of the pool table. Both Patrick and the waitress turned towards her. The waitress with a look of alarm. Patrick with a look of exasperation and amusement.

"Who are you?" the waitress asked around her popping gum.

"I'm his girlfriend, girly! Back off!" Penny sneered at the girl, causing the waitress to immediately back off. Muttering apologies, the waitress scurried off to actually do her job.

Patrick glared at Penny before turning back to his game of pool.

"Well thanks, Penny. Now, Imma gonna have to find some relief somewhere else."

"You don't know where that 'relief' has been! You could give Sheldon something that he wouldn't be able to give back!"

Patrick snorted at the comment in amusement. "Penny, what are ya doing here? This is no place for ya to be." Patrick's brows screwed down in confusion as he shook his head.

'Sheldon is somewhere in there!' Penny thought with delight. Patrick was notorious for not caring about anyone, not even the body he inhabited. Penny knew that Sheldon was closer to being aware then he has ever been.

"Why are you grinnin' like a fool? Makes you look stupider then you normally do." Patrick snickered at his own joke and went back to racking up the billiards.

'Still a douche' Penny thought as she motioned Leonard over to the pool table. Leonard was almost hugging the walls in his fear to not draw attention to himself. He finally made it to the table, trembling but looking quite determined to be here.

"Patrick" Penny started "Let's go. You've had your fun. Let's leave, pick up a pack of beer on the way home and watch a game."

"Nope. I'm gonna finish this game of pool. Even with how long I've been away, these pansies here still know not to play against me."

Penny really didn't want to stay in this nasty bar all night, getting leers from wannabe cowboys and dirty bikers.

"I'll play you." Leonard piped up.

Penny whirled around in surprise. Leonard didn't seem like the kind of guy that could play pool. Penny was probably better than him.

"You?" Patrick laughed hysterically, clutching the side of the table to keep him upright. "I can't play you."

"Why? Scared?" Leonard asked as he strolled over the wall of pool sticks.

Patrick's laughter died immediately. "Scared? Of you? You must be kidding."

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" Leonard asked.

Patrick smirked lazily as he leaned against the table. "Fine. If I win, you have to go pick a fight with the bartender." Leonard and Penny turned to look at the bartender, and blanched. The bartender was easily 250 plus pounds of muscle and over 6ft.

"Fine. You have to go home with Penny and I, no fuss, plus you have let Sheldon back in control when we get back." Leonard stuck out his hand

"You're on!"Racking up the billiards, Patrick's back was turned to the Penny and Leonard.

Penny leaned into Leonard to whisper into his ear. "You don't have to do this! That bartender could kill you!"

Leonard smiled at Penny. Patting her arm, he made his way to the pool table. "Don't worry. I got this."

So game began. Penny's fears were coming to light when she saw how many shots Patrick was making in and Leonard just wasn't. Patrick's smug look was grating on Penny's last nerve. She wanted to shove Leonard out of the way and bash his face in. One of main things stopping her: explaining to Sheldon why his jaw is broken.

"Well, Leonard, if I'd known you were this bad, I would have made a bigger bet." Patrick snorted at his little joke as he lined up a shot. He was fairly drunk so it was no surprise that he missed it entirely. Leonard made his way to the table and whiffed another shot. Penny groaned in dismay and put her face in her hands. 'I can't watch' she thought.

"How about we make it more interesting?" Leonard asked. Penny's head shot up at this. 'Oh God, Leonard is going to die' is all she could think. Patrick smiled lazily at Leonard as he leaned heavily on the pool table.

"Fine. If I win, not only do you have to start a fight with bartender, you have to let me have free-reign on the body for the rest of the weekend. No restrictions. No tricks."

"Deal. However, if I win, you have to assimilate back into Sheldon once and for all. He is no longer tormented by bullies. You are completely useless. I understand if you're scared but…"Patrick's hand shot out and punched the wall next to Leonard's face.

"I'm not scared of anything that you could dish out. Deal." The two men shook hands and the game continued. Patrick swaggered to the table, lined up a shot, and missed again. Penny looked at the table to see what shots Leonard had and it was not much. Actually, no shot that Leonard would actually be able to make. Sighing, she figured that she would have to be taking Leonard to the ER later and stalking Patrick all weekend to make sure he didn't kill Sheldon's body.

Leonard leaned over the table, lined up a shot that Penny could see wouldn't work, and pulled back to make his shot. Penny turned around so she would not have to witness his utter failure at pool. Then came the sound: the sound of a perfectly hit billiard. Spinning around promptly, Penny watched as the ball Leonard hit not only made it in but it had hit three other balls on its way that made their way in as well.

Spluttering, Patrick pointed an accusing finger at Leonard. "What the hell? What was that?"

Leonard smirked as he twirled the pool stick around. "This game is about angles. I am a genius after all." The suave message was hurt after he whacked himself in the head with the pool stick. Rubbing his head, he muttered "Let's finish this."

And finish it he did. With a few well placed shots, Leonard smirked up at Patrick as the last ball fell neatly in the whole. Patrick was blank-faced. 'This can't be good.' Penny thought.

"A deal's a deal, Patrick. When we get home, you have to assimilate with Sheldon. You'll be the worse of the 'problem children' that Sheldon will have to deal with." Leonard said. Penny and Leonard started to put the balls and sticks away when they were cut off by barking laughter. Heads snapping up, they saw Patrick leaning against the wall and laughing hysterically.

"You think I'm the problem child?" This sent him into a fit of laughter again and it was few minutes before he calmed down. "You're in for one hellava ride. I'm sad that I won't witness it, but at least I know that I helped to speed it along. You don't know what you're getting into. Such a dumb bitch." Taking a final swig of his beer, Patrick gave Leonard and Penny a mock salute. "It's been real. Have fun dealing with this shit."

"What shit?" Penny asked but noted the blank expression. Waving her hand in front of his face, Penny yelled "Patrick!"

"Danger! Danger! Penny! What are you doing? Where are we?" Sheldon asked, fear clouding his expression.

Sheldon was back.

*****I'm so sorry about the late update. My motivation to do anything has been dreadfully low. However, I still have a deep love for my stories and I promise that they will not go unfinished. Thank you to everyone that took the time to wait for the next chapter. Y'all are fantastic! Please review and let me know your thoughts. As always my beloved readers, Much Love!****


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Sheldon was starting to hyperventilate as all the noises and voices from the pool hall started to filter in around him.

"P.P..Penny. I don't understand why I am here. Why am I here? is going on?" The surprise and fear in Sheldon's eyes had Penny darting to his side.

"Sheldon? Sheldon! Look at me!" Penny pulled Sheldon's head in close to her's, "Deep breath Sheldon. That's it. It's going to be alright."

How it was going to be alright, Penny was not sure. Her mind was whirring with different explanations for why he was here. Here in a pool hall. A filthy pool hall. 'Ugh crap on a cracker.' Penny stroked Sheldon's face as he continued to hyperventilate and his eyes darted around the smoke filled room.

Penny was whispering nothings into his ear when he started to choke. Sheldon bent over double as he fell to the floor choking and coughing. Penny was on the floor next to him in a heartbeat.

"Sheldon! What's wrong? What can I…" Sheldon's finger came up to press against her lips.

"Don't worry Pen. I took care of it." Lee's distinct drawl rolled over Penny like a comforting blanket. "I decided to take over cause he was about to have a panic attack."

"What about Sheldon? Won't he be the slightest bit concerned that he was awake in a bar, passed out, and then woke up in his bed?" Penny almost screeched.

"Worry not Fair Penny. I am going to make sure that believes it was a dream. A horrific dream for him." Lee pulled himself and Penny up from the floor. Clapping Leonard on the back, Lee started to re-rack the pool table.

"What are you doing?" Penny asked as she dusted off the grime from the bar floor off her pants.

"Well, as we are already here, and I know that Leonard will be a challenge after that spectacular display against Patrick, so I decided that I wanted to play a round. You don't mind, do you Leonard?" Leonard perked up at being brought into the conversation. The smile that was brought to his face was smug but his eyes were all hero worship.

"No problem! You should prepare to lose. I'm a bit of a shark when it comes to angle games."

"Damn straight, little buddy. Now let's have us a good time!" Lee lightly punched Leonard in the arm before going to pick out the perfect cue stick. Penny walked over to him and tried to think of the best way to approach her concerns. 'Screw it. I'm gonna just say it' she thought before jumping right in.

"Are you sure that this is such a good idea? Sheldon is a really smart guy. I mean, really really smart. Don't you think that he'll know something happened? I mean won't Sheldon think it's strange that…."

"Penny!" Penny was startled out of her triage by Lee's sharp voice, "Don't worry about it. I got this. You should go home if you are not going to be comfortable with this. I promise that no harm will come to Sheldon's body." Patting Penny on the shoulder, Lee turned back to the table.

"Don't worry Penny. I'll make sure Sheldon's body will be alright. I mean we can trust Lee. He's the one who started this all to begin with remember. He's one of us." Leonard said as he lined up the breaking shot. The ringing sound of his shot brought Penny out of her mini stupor. Grabbing her purse, she stormed out of the dingy bar and back to her car.

Fuming, she revved up her engine and started the trek back home.

'Ungrateful..unappreciative…jerk!' Penny ranted to herself as she sped home. Pasadena blurred around her as she continued to breeze through the streets of downtown. Penny's only focus was getting back home so she could scream in peace. Brakes squealing, Penny threw her car in park, slammed her door, and stormed up the stairs.

'Stupid Lee…Stupid Leonard….Stupid broken elevator. Ugh! Why can't anything work out right?' Penny wasn't mad about Lee wanting to have a good time…alright maybe just a little. However, she was more mad about the fact of how nonchalant Lee and Leonard were acting. They just got rid of another alter! That means not only will Patrick be gone but that his memories could be assimilated back into Sheldon. Sheldon is going to wake up with memories that are not his. Is Lee going to take care of that too? Or is Lee going let it just slide by?

Flopping onto her bed, Penny grabbed her thickest pillow and held it to her face. Taking a deep breath, she let out a powerful scream. Muffled by the pillow, the scream held little worth to the world that continued to spin around. To Penny, it was liberating and therapeutic.

Taking a few deep breaths to compose herself, Penny started to think. Think uninhibited about what was to come. She had two alters (one, really, cause Lee wasn't going to be a problem) and she was already on a roll. If she could find a way to get rid of Fabio once and for all then all of this alter mess would be a thing of the past.

Penny crossed the room to her closet and pulled out the 'Alters Board.' Getting a big sharpie out, she put a huge X over the picture of Patrick. Leaning back, Penny took it all in. The four huge Xs over different pictures of Sheldon that weren't Sheldon was really disconcerting if you did not understand the context. Penny turned her attention towards the photo of Fabio. Underneath it was all the information that Penny had learned from her misadventures thus far:

Fabio was homosexual

Fabio's real name was Michael

Fabio hated everyone that stood in his way

He was not opposed to using sneaky methods to get his way

Wants to use Sheldon's body inappropriately

Was created due to the 'relationship' between Sheldon and a professor.

He was….

Penny's brain screeched to a halt. 'That's it!' her mind exclaimed as she scrambled to grab her computer. Pulling it open and punching in specific search words to Google, Penny started digging. And digging and digging and digging.

Penny had been doing research well into the early hours of the morning when she heard a tentative knock at her door. Extracting herself from the warmth of her teal couch, Penny stiffly made her way to the door. Looking thru the peep-hole, she rolled her eyes to see Leonard and what she assumed to be Lee on the other side. Opening the door, Penny put on her best 'What?' face.

"Well?"

"Penny..we ferhat…we forgat...hahaha"Leonard just broke down laughing before his third attempt at speaking. Lee tried to punch him in the shoulder but missed and fell onto Leonard.

"What Leo is trying to say, oh Fair Penny, is that we have somehow misplaced our keys. Well, Leonard did. I don't think Patrick was smart enough to bring keys. Good thing he's dead!" This set off a chorus of cheers and guffaws from both men.

Pressing her fingers to her temples, Penny turned back into her apartment to get her 'Milk Stealing' key. Grabbing it quickly, she tossed it across the room towards Leonard. Half to be mean and half to get him out of her apartment faster. She was ready for the two of them to just leave.

What she wasn't ready for was Lee's hand to snap out and grab the keys out of the air. Penny's surprise was almost palpable. Lee's eyes darted at Penny, winking at her and sent a smirk her way.

"Well Leonard, I think that it is time for us to hit the hay. I have to get everything back in place so Sheldon won't suspect. Will you give Penny and I just a minute?" Lee opened the door for Leonard to stumble through.

"G'Night Penny! See you later!" Leonard yelled through the door once it was closed.

Lee turned to Penny, his once condescending smirk gone from his face, and motioned Penny to sit down on her couch.

"Penny, we are at a crucial juncture. You only have one more alter to get rid of. He is going to be your most difficult to deal with. I'm just letting you know that research is key."

Penny blinked at Lee's mind-reading. 'Does he know that I have already started researching? No. He's smart but not Sheldon smart.' Deciding to play along, Penny utilized her acting skills on the fly.

"What do you mean? That makes no sense. Why would…" Lee's finger pressed against her lips to quiet her.

"I can't tell you more then that, Penny. As I am not the host of this body, Fabio can control what I can and cannot do if he really wants to. And stopping me from telling you how to get rid of him is something that he really wants to stop. All I can say is research." Lee got up from the couch with a slight groan. "These long night rendezvous used to be easier when Sheldon was younger." Chuckling, Lee made his way to the door. "Good night Fair Penny. And good luck."

Once the door was completely shut, Penny darted back to her computer. Sitting down in front, Penny started clicking away on the keys. "Silly man. He doesn't know who he's dealing with."

***I doubt anyone wants to hear excuses for why I haven't updated so I won't give them. All I will say is for anyone who cares, I am sorry for being one of those authors I hate and leaving a story hanging. I'm going to be working on this as much as I can. The sudden resurgence of reviews really pushed this chapter out of my skull. More to come. Much Love!****


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Knock, Knock, Knock "Penny?" Sheldon called out.

Penny jerked awake from her research induced coma. 'Crap. I fell asleep.'

Knock, Knock, Knock. "Penny?" Sheldon's voice inquired a bit louder this time.

'Ugh. Too early.' Penny crawled out of her self-made couch cocoon and shuffled to the door. Putting her hand on the door handle, she waited for….

Knock, Knock, Knock. "Penny?" Sheldon's voice drifted thru her door.

'There it is' she mused to her herself. Opening her door, she flashed Sheldon her biggest 'You better have a good reason for waking me up' fake smile. Sheldon took a step back.

"Yes. What can I do for you Sheldon?"

"Good Morning, Penny. I am here to return your spare key to our apartment. Leonard said that he borrowed it from you yesterday after misplacing his. How he can be so cavalier about the fact that he has lost the key to our home, I will not know. Now I have to change the locks to the apartment in case an intruder decides…" Sheldon kept going but Penny started glazing over with the constant onslaught of ….well, of Sheldon.

'I need coffee to even think of processing his crazy right now.' Penny beckoned Sheldon inside and went to make a pot of coffee while Sheldon continued to prattle on. Penny continued nodding as Sheldon went on his 'history of keys' spiel. The smell of coffee started to wake Penny up as she puttered about her kitchen looking for the tea that she kept for Sheldon whenever he came over.

"And that is why the key was so popular. Now, Penny I was wondering if you would mind doing me a favor?"

Penny was taking a big gulp out of her coffee and nodding to herself at the pure delight of a perfectly brewed cup of coffee.

"Perfect. I am going to need you to drive me to work and on a few errands. I will give you 20 minutes to pull yourself together and we can leave. Thank you, Penny." Sheldon made a swift exit so that Penny didn't have a chance to protest. Starring at the closed door, all Penny could think was 'Frack.'

'How the hell did I get stuck doing this?' Penny bemoaned to herself as she sat at a tiny table in the Pasadena Pottery Barn Kids. Sheldon was debating the merit between the Star Wars and Batman sheet sets to himself. He had already made the sales girl burst into frustrated tears over all the questions he was asking her. Everything from the thread count to which sheet set would protect a person from scary dreams. Penny had given up trying to intervene after the shoe store incident where he snuck into the back to make his selection without having to deal with other customers. 'I look away at some cute boots for just a second and he sneaks away' she mused to herself.

'Ugh. I'm so tired from staying up all night researching Fabio's trigger person. How crazy is it that he is going to be in California next week. Five hours away and on one of the busiest nights of the week for the Cheesecake factory but still in California. What good is going to do for me anyway? It's not like I can stalk him at the conference, with Sheldon in tow, and have an intervention. "Please, sir. Talk to my friend about how you completely scarred him as a child and literally broke his mind into pieces. Thanks" That's just crazy. And not even whackadoodle crazy. Committed to a hospital kind of crazy. Ugh! This is so hard!"

Penny got up from the tiny table to stretch and peruse the kids' toys. 'Maybe I could find something from my nephews' she thought as she pulled out a super soft teddy bear. She was looking at the price of the bear before she realized it.

'Why is it so quiet in here? Where is the muttering of a crazy person?' Penny spun around to find that Sheldon was gone.

"Fuck!" Penny yelled. All the mothers in the stores gave her the dirtiest looks as they covered their children's ears. "Sorry. My bad" Penny yelled over her shoulder as she sprinted out the store.

'Where could he have gone? That whackadoodle can't get home by himself!' Penny kept running through the mall, head whipping back and forth trying to catch a glimpse of Sheldon's lanky form. 'Please don't let an alter be in charge. I'll never be able to find him again if Fabio has his claws in him. Who knows what kind of awful things he could do with Sheldon's ….'

Penny's mental rant ground to a halt as noticed Sheldon walking out of a novelty store. Penny darted over to him and grabbed his arm.

"What the hell, Sheldon? Why did you run off?" Penny snapped at his befuddled face.

"I didn't. I told you that I was going here. You nodded and mumbled something about 'whatever you like best, Moonpie.' I'm sorry that I worried you but I don't understand why you were so frantic. I have my cell phone. You could have just called me." Sheldon looked so adorably confused and aggravatingly condescending at the same time. Penny wanted to hug him and smack him at the same time.

" Why did you even come to this shop? They don't sell nerdy things that you'd even like."

"For this." Sheldon handed Penny the shopping bag she just noticed. "I wanted to get you this as a thank you present. It is the social convention when someone does something nice for you correct?"

Penny opened the bag and pulled out a bear. Not just any bear. The last Care Bear she needed to finish her collection. The Care Bear that had been eluding her for years before she had given up on it. The same bear her grandmother gave her before she died. The same bear that her brother gave to the family dog to tear up.

"How did you know?" Penny felt tears start to well up in her eyes.

"I noticed that you were missing this particular Care Bear. While I find them to be a silly things to collect, I can understand wanting to finish what you started. Finish something thru to the end. Penny. Are you crying?"

The combination of exhaustion and emotion made Penny start to cry. Without asking, she just leaned into Sheldon. Sheldon tensed before slowly putting his arms awkwardly around her shoulders. Patting her on the shoulders, he told her it was going to be ok.

"Yeah. It is" Penny mumbled into his Superman tee.

"Penny, why are you dragging me out at this early hour? I understand that as a friend I am obligated to undertake one adventure a month with you but why a road trip? Why this early?"Sheldon was pulling himself into Penny's car. He looked like a child being forced to get up for school.

"It's an adventure, Sheldon. Besides, you are going to really love where I am going to take you."Penny revved up her engine and her courage. Pulling out of their parking lot and heading towards that highway, Penny starts to smile. "You'll love it. We're going to a science conference."

***Intervention in the next chapter. Yay for Chapter 30! I'm super happy with how this story is ending up. Kind of excited to have the Fabio arc have more of a substantial feel to it. Hopefully you are not bored with my story yet. I'm geared with the entire ending already planned out. I just have to write it out and update. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think! Much Love!***


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The long stretch of highway laid in front of Penny with the sun starting to peak up in the horizon. Sheldon was lying against the window, lightly snoring with his face pressed up against the glass. Every time Penny would accelerate past 70 miles an hour, Sheldon would awaken with a jerk and tell her to slow down before passing back out. It probably helped that Penny put half a sleeping pill in his tea to make him pass out. She knew that wouldn't be able to be in a car that long without wanting to smack him.

With every mile Penny's trepidation grew. She knew that she was taking a huge risk with trying to get Sheldon close enough to his trigger before an alter would come out. Penny knew that she had one chance at Sheldon being able to fully assimilate Fabio back into his mind.

What Penny did not know was how Sheldon would react once he had that knowledge. Was it really so awful that Sheldon cracked? Was the experience truly so devastating in magnitude that Sheldon had to hide within himself to escape?

Sheldon's snort broke Penny from her musings. His face pressed against the glass, sleeping so peacefully. Little did he know that Penny was about to try and turn his entire world on its ear. 'Please, God, anyone, just let Sheldon make it out of this whole. I don't think that he can handle another break and come back from it the same.'

They pulled up into the hotel parking garage and Penny gave Sheldon a good shake.

"Moonpie?" light shove

"Two more minutes Meemaw. I almost figured out how to mmmmmm" Sheldon drifted back off into sleeping.

"Moooooonpie?" Penny got closer to his face.

"Meeeemaw! I'm so close to the nobel peace prize. Mmmm" Sheldon wrapped the Care Bear blanket that Penny brought along for the ride closer.

"Sheldon!" Penny exclaimed in his ear.

Sheldon bolted awake and hit his head on the top of Penny's jeep. Penny had to stop herself from laughing too hard at the complete ridiculousness of Sheldon jumping so high.

"We're here Moonpie. We have to get going if you want to get a good seat."

"Penny, now that we are at the location that you aforementioned, will you please let me know what we are doing."

Smirking, Penny nodded her head to the hotel digital sign. "Look for yourself."

Sheldon turned to the window Penny indicated and read the sign. The biggest smile Penny had ever seen from Sheldon lit up his face.

"Penny! This is the symposium that the physics Nobel Prize winners are speaking at! Serge Haroche and David Wineland will both going to be speaking!" Sheldon scrambled to get the door open so he could be released from the car. He looked up at the sign just as Serge Haroche and David WIneland's names appeared on the sign. Squealing, he popped his head back into the car, "Let's go, Penny! We have to get front row seats!"

Sheldon raced to the back of the car, pulling the luggage out and made impressive strides to the hotel front doors.

"The reservations for the hotel are under Moonpie", Penny yelled after him as he raced through the hotel door.

Penny followed at a more amiably pace, as she texted Leonard that everything was going as planned. Leonard was worried that this would end badly if Fabio came out too soon. Penny just had to keep a list of speakers out of Sheldon's hands long enough to get him in the same room as Professor Hartferd.

William Hartferd was the professor who "mentored" Sheldon in Germany. He was the only other professor at the university from the US, so the president put Sheldon with him to help him acclimate to being a professor. He is also the reason for Fabio's creation. Hartferd did "something" that created Sheldon's alter Fabio. Penny had been unable to figure out what he had done to Sheldon, but it was enough to warrant his mind splitting into another alter to save his sanity.

'Please don't let this break him again. Please let him be strong enough to understand and handle what happened to him this time' Penny pleaded to the sky as she entered the hotel.

"Oh crap on a cracker" was all she could say. The hotel was filled to brim with nerds, geeks, dorks, and weirdoes. Her boys would have blended right in. Which meant that Penny stuck out. Penny pulled her daisy duke shorts a bit further down but to no avail. 'I feel naked' was all she could think.

Every head was turned her way as she crossed the hotel. Every nerdy eye was on her so fast that she felt exposed. The snorts of derision from the female scientists and the leers from the male scientists were enough to make Penny want to hide in her room for the enter trip. 'I didn't think of this part.' In a matter of seconds, the hotel entryway went from a dull murmur to filling up entirely with fervent whispers.

"My goodness, do you see what she's wearing? Who invited her? She must have been a hired companion" a female scientist snorted to her fellow companion as Penny passed by.

Penny felt like her face was on fire from embarrassment at the blatant Firefly prostitute reference.

"I bet she can't even calculate PI to one digit" her friend cackled back. It was that comment that made Penny go from feeling red to seeing red.

Penny was about to show them some Nebraska style whoop-ass when Sheldon came up behind her. He placed his hand on the small of her back and smiled down at her. The joy in his eyes was enough to push down the rage against the scientist women's remarks. Forcing a smile, she followed when he led her into the elevator.

"I feel like the best idea would be that we go to our hotel rooms, make sure they are not infested with bed bugs, and then go down to the symposium. Oh my goodness, Penny. I cannot wait to get a copy of the lecturer list. " Sheldon continued to prattle off when the doors opened to their floor. Penny smiled indulgently. She was not looking forward to sitting in on all these lectures. However, she couldn't leave Sheldon alone when one of his biggest triggers was walking around in the same building.

Sheldon had the door open for her and was smiling like a madman.

'Let the games begin.' She thought as she walked in the room.

'I never knew someone could be so boring.'

Penny was slumped down in her chair in the conference hall. The man speaking at the moment, Sheldon informed her, was working on finding out something or other about string things. Penny had zoned out after Sheldon started talking about resonating strings or something like that.

Trying to stay awake, Penny started to play on her IPhone when Sheldon plucked it out of her hand with a disapproving glare.

"Penny, you are listening to one of the most brilliant minds in the world right now. Please show some respect and pay attention."

"I hang out with you all the time and don't always pay attention. Does that not mean you are one of the most brilliant?" Penny quipped.

Sheldon blinked at her snappy retort and Penny plucked her phone out of his hands. Smiling to herself, Penny loaded up her fashion app again to browse new shoes.

"…and then he talked about how his new study…."Sheldon was giving Leonard a full recap of the lecture that they had just attended. Leonard had been extremely helpful in procuring these tickets for Penny. He had to ask his mother for a favor, which Penny knew that he would never do unless under dire circumstances. Penny planned to make it up to him when she got home. She already found a restaurant whose catch was "No Dairy? No Problem!"

Penny was maneuvering through the conference hall, looking up food places on her phone she bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I was not looking where I was going." Looked up at a brunette woman in what looked like double cardigans.

"Clearly. It is fine. You were otherwise engaged with your cellular device. It must have been of dire importance that you were unaware of your surroundings."

Penny blinked. The woman sounded just like Sheldon did, merely at a higher octave. "Well, I am sorry. I should have been more aware of where I was going."

"It is fine. I accept your apology." With that being said, the woman turned around and disappeared into the crowd.

"Freaky." Penny turned around to ask Sheldon where he wanted to go for lunch. He was gone.

****I know that Amy is not a Physicist, but she is my favorite character. Even if she only got a small mention, I needed her in my story.

Next chapter to come shortly. I really want to see the end of this story. Any comments, concerns, etc, please let me know. It is the constant people sending me feedback that made me want to finish.****


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Penny raced through the convention hall, out of breath and searching desperately for just a glimpse of her tall weirdo. Her eyes darted from each tall, lanky, male figure within a 20 ft. radius. There was no sign of Sheldon.

"How could I be so stupid?" Penny kept muttering to herself, over and over again. A brief moment away, a moment where she was relaxed and not thinking about what was going on, why she was even fucking here, and he was gone. Gone who knows where.

Was he stalking a Nobel Laureate? Did he find a colleague of his? And, Penny did not want to think about this, what if Professor Hartferd found him? What if Sheldon was taken from one of the very reasons he was broken?

This thought pushed momentum into Penny's strides. 'I'm not too late' was the mantra that Penny thought over and over in her head.

The hall was starting to clear out and there was still no sign of Sheldon. Pushing out the main hall, Penny almost crashed headlong into the same woman again. The woman snorted at her and looked at her reproachfully.

"I'm so sorry, again. I did not mean to almost hit you. I am just trying to find my friend. He disappeared and I do not know where he went and..." Penny kept babbling until the woman held a hand up.

"If it was the man behind you earlier, wearing the ludicrous cartoon shirt, then he was just heading out of the hall. Towards the hotel I believe, with another man slung around his shoulders. They were just here", the woman looked down at her watch, "not even two minutes ago."

A huge smile burst across Penny's face as she swept the woman up into a hug. Spinning her round, Penny crushed the woman with a heartfelt hug. "Thank you! Thank you so much! I owe you!" Penny ran through the hall, leaving a very flustered woman behind.

Running up to the hotel concierge at the front desk, Penny slammed her hands down to get his attention. The man started, looking up from his phone in bewilderment.

"My friend. The tall, goofy scientist in the cartoon shirt. Where did he go?" she demanded.

"I'm not allowed to …"

Penny leaned in close, their noses almost touching. "You will tell me. You will tell me now, before I show you why I won junior rodeo all thru high school."

Pulling away, the concierge pointed at the elevators. "He went up with Dr. Hartferd. Up to the 24th floor."

"What room?" Penny demanded.

Penny slid to a stop in front of door 243. "I'm not too late. I'm not too late. I'm…" Penny kept muttering over and over again as she fumbled for the card key that she bullied out of the hotel staff. Penny was about to slide that key through the door, when a crash inside made her drop it.

Scrambling to pick it up, Penny swiped the key hurriedly in the card reader. The door beeped and Penny shoved her way inside. "Sheldon! Sheldon, where are you!" Penny cried into the apartment, racing through the suite doorways. Coming up to master suite bedroom, Penny steeled herself against what she might see inside, and shoved the door open. She wasn't prepared.

Sheldon was holding a gun over a bleeding Dr. Hartferd, a firm foot holding his hand down with a heel, Sheldon's shirt was torn open and there were visible hand shape bruising patterns on the side of his neck. There was a manic gleam in his eyes that Penny had never seen. Sheldon was breathing harshly, completely ignoring the pleas being uttered from the prone doctor.

"Sheldon, please put the gun down. You don't want to do this."

"Shut up! He deserves this! He deserves everything he gets!" was the shrieked response, as he stepped harder on the foot which caused the doctor to cry out in agony.

This stopped Penny in her tracks. "Sheldon?" she asked, even though she knew it wasn't him anymore. A snort was all the response that she needed. Fabio was back.

"That weakling couldn't even handle seeing this disgusting waste of skin. Sheldon immediately left when this monster showed his face. However, "Fabio looked over at her with a hysterical look "I knew that you were planning something like this. Little Miss 'Let's Save Sheldon'! You can't save him! You can't even save the other alters! We're broken! Scarred! ….dirty." Fabio whispered the last word so low that Penny almost didn't catch it.

"Oh, Sweetie, you are not dirty." Fabio whipped his head around to glare at Penny.

"He is a monster, Penny! He doesn't even deserve to be allowed to roam around. Tell her. Tell her what kind of a monster you are." Fabio gestured the gun at Dr. Hartferd. When the Doctor was not quick to answer his demand, Fabio hit him in the head with the gun. The Doctor fell to the floor again but yelled in agony as Fabio dug his heel further into his hand. Penny could hear cracking bones with each heel turn. "Tell her!" he shouted, as he locked the gun out of safety.

"I don't know what…"Fabio backhanded him this time, splitting the Doctor's lip.

"Does that jog your memory? Slapping me around, before you had your way with me? Making me beg for you to stop? Well it's your turn now." Fabio pressed the gun to Dr. Hartferd's temple. "Beg me to stop."

Dr. Hartferd started lamenting how sorry he was, tears streaming down his face as looked imploringly up at Fabio.

"Please, Sheldon. Stop this. I won't do it again. I'll stop right now. I'll come clean." The doctor begged him.

"Stop right now?" Fabio whispered. "Who are you hurting right now?" Turning to Penny, he motioned with his head to the bedroom. "Grab his phone, Penny. Let's see his newest 'buddy.'" His manic grin was back as he turned back to look at the doctor. "That's what you liked to call us in front of the other professors, right? Not when we were alone, however. You preferred 'Boy' behind closed doors."

Penny came back with the phone and handed it towards Fabio.

"Look at the pictures, Penny. Stop when you find someone about 11 to 13. That's the age he likes the best."

"I don't want to. Penny whispered imploringly before Fabio cut her off.

"Just do it! I want you to see what kind of perversion broke your precious Sheldon."

Tears streaming down her cheeks, Penny started to look through the doctor's photos. Most were of him and his wife, his experiments, and his kids. Penny wanted to throw up thinking about how his wife didn't know what a monster he was, that she was married to this disgusting man.

Then she found him. Shirtless and sitting on an unknown bed somewhere. He was just a normal looking boy. The boy had shaggy brown hair with big, blue, and very sad eyes. And he was looking up at her from the screen. His anguish was etched into every crevice of his face in the photo.

"Give me the phone, Penny. I want to see who replaced me."

"No, you don't. Please, let's just go. We could just leave and not come back." Penny begged him, slowly inching her way forward and very wary of the gun he still had pressed into the doctor's temple.

"Dammit, Penny! Give me the fucking phone!" Fabio barked at her.

With trembling hands, she started to hand the phone over before Fabio snatched it from her hand. There was a large part of her that was glad that the photo was not perverse in nature. The boy was shirtless but nothing incriminating about the photo. Penny would not be able to forget the photo as is, at least it was not one that she would throw up every time she remembered it.

Fabio looked at the photo, his face twisting tighter and tighter with revulsion. He threw the phone at Dr. Hartferd's face. "You disgust me", Fabio spat. Twisting the gun into Dr. Hartferd's temple, he said "You're a monster. You don't even deserve to live. I would be doing the world a service getting rid of you. That boy wouldn't be scared anymore. You wouldn't be able to ruin anyone else's life. I would sure sleep better knowing you were dead."

Penny stepped towards Fabio, trying to finally placate him. She held her hands up to show that she wasn't about to do anything. Growing up around guns all her life, she knew not to startle someone on the edge. Steeling her resolve, she tried to talk him down.

"He is a monster and he deserves to be punished. But not this way. Not by you hurting him. Hurting yourself. You're just going to add more wounds to your heart. Do you really think you can take a life?" Penny inched closer to Fabio, hands up to show that there were no tricks. One swift step, however, and the manic gleam was back in his eyes.

Aiming the gun at Dr. Hartferd's forehead, she heard "Only one way to know."

This chapter was …interesting to write. Let me know what you think. All of your lovely reviews made me want to type this as fast as possible. So, more reviews, faster writer. Just saying. Love you all. ****


End file.
